Sailor Moon: La gran Princesa universal
by yenyprincess
Summary: Una serena mas madura y decidida, que aunque aun no le gustan las peleas, tendra que ser valiente para luchar por sus seres queridos, aqui vemos dos enemigos, uno es derrotado, el otro detenido, y una tragedia a la vuelta de la esquina
1. Capitulo 1 La llegada de Darien

Hola como están, mi nombre es Janet y es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Pero la verdad no me gustaría que la saga de sailor moon quede solo en la ultima temporada, por eso quiero que me manden sus comentarios y sugerencias para saber que tal esta quedando mi primer trabajo.

Espero que le entiendan y cualquier duda me avisan. Hay muchas sorpresas, batallas y reencuentros, y una leve separación, no se preocupen que no es nada serio. Mi correo electrónico para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca es **yeny_**

"**LA LLEGADA DE DARIEN"**

_INTRODUCCIÓN._

Una terrible tragedia estaba sucediendo, a los lejos yace inerte el cuerpo de la que muchas veces salvo a la tierra y a todo el universo de las manos del mal, la persona más valiente que nunca nadie había conocido, un dolor inmenso llenaba los corazones de todos alrededor, y se oían los gritos de la sailor del viento clamando el volver a ver con vida a la que algún día fue su princesa, el cuerpo de una bella chica estaba desapareciendo para ya no dejar rastro de su existencia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquella terrible batalla en contra de galaxia. Serena se encuentra escribiendo en su diario.

NOTA: Serena ya no se peina con dos coletas, si no que cambio su peinado por el cabello de medio lado y como lo tenía muy largo ahora se lo ata con una trenza y en ocasiones se lo deja suelto.

SERENA: Querido diario hoy estoy muy feliz, después de tres años separados al fin mí querido Darien y yo nos volveremos a ver.

Estos tres años no han sido nada fáciles para mí, pero las chicas AMY, REI MINA Y LITA me han dado mucho apoyo y no dejan que me rinda.

Lo extraño es que SETSUNA, MUCHIRU, HARUKA Y HOTARU no me dejan mi a sol ni a sombra, al parecer sintieron una presencia extraña que se acercaba a la tierra, y como no falta mucho para que se forme el TOCKIO DE CRISTAL ahora me protegen más que nada…

Me acuerdo mucho del otro día:

_recuerdo_

SETSUNA: **¿Hola Princesa como ha estado?**

SERENA: **Setsuna no me digas princesa, me llamo Serena, y si estoy bien gracias.**

SETSUNA: **Ha madurado mucho, eso me alegra, es un buen indicio de que el Tokio de Cristal nacerá.**

SERENA: **s.f.** (con cara de -_-)

SERENA: **Setsuna que te parece si caminamos y damos una vuelta.**

SETSUNA: **Claro, como desee.**

Iban caminando por un callejón (N.A. no me pregunten cómo fueron a dar allí) y de pronto les aparece un perro enfrente, era grande, negro y espantaba.

SERENA: **Haaaaaa, que miedo.**

SETSUNA: **Quédese atrás de mi Princesa.**

SERENA: **Necia con lo de Princesa… Setsuna vámonos.**

Salen corriendo y el perro las persigue y muerde a serena en el tobillo.

SETSUNA: **¡PRINCESAAAAAA!**

Setsuna corre hacia donde estaba serena y la levanta para auxiliarla y se asusta al ver que ella estaba sangrando.

SETSUNA: **Princesa, resista por favor… ¡No me queda otra opción!** .- Se dijo a si misma.

Entonces se transforma…

(Comentario del autor: es que acaso no podían contra un perro común y corriente)

SETSUNA: **Ahora veras perro, y lo agarra a palazos con su báculo.** (N.A la escena es algo chistosa jajajajaja).

El perro sale corriendo y Setsuna lleva a serena a su casa.

_fin del recuerdo_

SERENA (todavía escribiendo en su diario): Ese acontecimiento me dio mucha risa, aunque si me dolió el tobillo cuando el perro me mordió jajajaja, ahhhh, mira la hora ya me voy por mi Darien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_EN EL AEROPUERTO_

Serena estaba esperando a Darien cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y lo ve, ella se alegra mucho y corre a abrazarlo.

DARIEN: **Hola serena ¿Cómo has estado?**

SERENA (con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos): **He estado bien ya mero termino la universidad. Estoy estudiando relaciones públicas.**

DARIEN: **Bien me alegro de que hayas madurado mucho en este tiempo. Además esa carrera te servirá para cuando te conviertas en reina.**

Ellos seguían platicando pero casualmente en el mismo avión en el que Darien venia aparecieron una mujer muy hermosa y dos hombres que la venían acompañando.

MUJER: **Hemos llegado a Tokio.**

HOMBRE 1: **Mi princesa esmeralda, aquí es un hermoso lugar para vivir, no lo cree así?**

ESMERALDA: **Claro**.

HOMBRE 2: **Y pronto será nuestro.**

ESMERALDA: **Así es pero primero témenos que deshacernos de la verdadera princesa de este planeta.**

HOMBRE 1: **Y por que no les pedimos que nos dejen vivir aquí y no tener que matar a nadie.**

HOMBRE 2: **Estas loco Cristofer, nuestra Princesa no le brindara sus servicios a nadie.**

CRISTOFER: **Mira Paris estoy hablando con la Princesa no contigo.**

PARIS: **mir….........**

ESMERALDA: **Ya basta no peleen, y si Cristofer yo no le brindare mis servicios a nadie y me convertiré en la futura gobernante de este planeta, por lo tanto tienen que destruir a la ya existente, ¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede haber dos reinas, ¿o si?!!!!!** .- pregunto con tono sarcástico y una risa un tanto maléfica.

LOS DOS: **Si…**

ESMERALDA: **Bien, entonces su misión va a ser localizar a la Princesa de este Planeta y me avisan inmediatamente después de que la encuentren.**

PARIS: **Princesa, pero nosotros podemos matarla….**

ESMERALDA: **No, no podrán hacer tal cosa, ella debe de tener un poder similar al mió por lo tanto no le harán mi cosquillas. Ustedes ya deben de saber que nosotras las princesas de los planetas tenemos un poder muy grande el cual se nos otorga para proteger nuestro planeta…. Por lo tanto ella debe de ser fuerte.**

CRISTOFER: **Entonces no la podrá derrotar.**

ESMERALDA: **Te equivocas, si lo podré hacer por que nadie es más poderosa que la soberana del planeta titán. Desgraciadamente nuestro planeta se destruyo, aunque ya era** **hora por que ya se estaba poniendo muy feo. Pero no se preocupen que este planeta lo haremos similar al nuestro.**

PARIS: **Por supuesto, si no, no nos sentiríamos cómodos aquí, llenos de tanta bondad.**

ESMERALDA: **Vayan ahora mismo a buscarla.**

LOS DOS: **Si…**

Y así partieron para cumplir su misión.

_Por otro lado en el aeropuerto:_

SERENA: **Y que estuviste haciendo en .**

DARIEN: **Solo estudiando y pensando en ti**.- Serena se sonroja y lo besa.

DARIEN: **Y bien nos vamos.**

SERENA: **Si claro**, (y le agarra el brazo como siempre).

_En el automóvil…_

DARIEN: **Serena, me ha llamado la atención de que ya no te peinas como antes.**

SERENA: **Si es que ya crecí y en la universidad no se ve muy bien que alguien tenga el peinado que yo traía, me decían que se veía muy aniñado.**

SERENA: Por **que la pregunta darien?, Es que acaso me veo fea.**

DARIEN: **Claro que no, si tu eres la mas hermosa de este mundo.**

SERENA: **Hay Darien**.- se sonrroja

DARIEN: **¿Y como han estado las chicas?**

SERENA: **Bien Darien, todas estudiamos en el mismo instituto, solo que diferentes especialidades.**

DARIEN: **Y las demás.**

SERENA: **Ellas también están bien las he visto muy seguido.-** y en susurro solo para ella misma.- ** Demasiado para mi gusto…- **volviendo a la voz normal.- ** Seguro les dará mucha alegría verte.**

DARIEN: **Si es verdad.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En el templo de reí._

**DARIEN**:** Hola chicas como han estado.**

TODAS:** Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Se hizo una gran fiesta y todos se pasaron la noche muy alegres y se divirtieron mucho, todas estaban muy felices y sobre todo serena ya que Darien al fin había regresado.

Cuando de repente…

MICHIRU, HARUKA, SETSUNA Y HOTARU, sintieron una energía muy poderosa que se acababa de presentar.

SETSUNA: **Esa es la energía que venimos sintiendo días atrás.**

MICHIRU (viendo en su espejo): **Veo al enemigo pero no es muy clara su imagen.- **lo único que ella veía era una sombra de un hombre, cuando de pronto ve la sombra de una mujer.

MICHIRU: **No puede ser.**

TODAS: **¿Qué?**

MICHIRU: **Hay dos enemigos esta vez, y los dos parecen ser muy poderosos por que mi espejo no los puede mostrar bien.**

HOTARU: **Hay que estar al pendiente chicas.**

Las outers decidieron no decírselo a las demás para no preocuparlas, y además era la llagada se darien y no la querían arruinar, por eso iban a esperar hasta el otro día para decírselos.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	2. Capitulo 2 Los Nuevos Enemigos

"**LOS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS"**

De pronto en Tokio, un rayo oscuro cae desde el cielo y estremece la tierra. En ese momento aparecen dos hombres altos y vestidos con ropajes obscuros.

HOMBRE 1: **Sr. Jakudishi hemos llegado al planeta llamado tierra.**

JAKUDOSHI: **Odio este planeta, su guardián es el despreciable de Endimión.**

HOMBRE 1: **¿Mi señor y que hacemos aquí?**

JAKUDISHI: **Susaku hemos venido para destruir este planeta y a robar el cristal de plata que protege la princesa serena, y de paso destruirla ya que su repugnante familia fue la que me condeno a vagar por todo este tiempo.**

SUSAKU: **¿Entonces es venganza, mi señor?**

JAKUDISHI: **Así es ve y tráeme el cristal de plata inmediatamente…**

SUSAKU: **Enseguida mi señor.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En casa de serena:_

RING, RING, RING, RING, SUENA EL DESPERTADOR

Serena ya se había levantado y se estaba bañando.

MAMA IKUKO: **Serena, hija ya levántate.**

SERENA: **Mama ya sabes que yo me levantó temprano, no tienes por que gritarme.**

MAMA IKUKO: **Perdón hija es la costumbre.**

Serena se alista para ir a la universidad pero le aguardaban algunas sorpresas, ese día no iba a ser nada normal.

En la calle. Serena escucha el grito de una chica. Y corre a ver que es lo que sucede. Y resulta que la chica esta siendo atacada por un hombre vestido de negro quien resulto ser susaku. Ella decide transformarse.

SERENA: **Luna Eterna dame el poder…. Se transforma en eternal sailor moon.**

SUSAKU: **Rayos este no es el cristal de….**

SAILOR MOON: **Alto allí no lo permitiré que lastimes gente inocente y que vengas a interrumpir esta época de paz, sailor moon te castigara, en el nombre de la luna…**

SUSAKU: **Así que en este planeta hay estorbos…**

SAILOR MOON: **A quien le dices estorbo**.- lo dice un tanto enojada.

SUSAKU: **Aparece demonio que habita en las sombras, toma esta ofrenda para aumentar tu poder y destruye a los estorbos…**(como ofrenda le da el cristal extraído de la chica)

Asi aparece un demonio y comienza a atacar a SAILOR MOON, ella esquiva todos los ataques pero esta muy agotada, y además no puede defenderse por que galaxia le había destruido su báculo…

SAILOR MOON: **Y ahora que hago**.- decía para si misma.

De repente el demonio le lanza un ataque muy fuerte, cuando de pronto sailor moon escuha la voz de su madre la reina serenity.

SERENITY: **Hija mía tienes que defenderte.**

SAILOR MOON: **No puedo madre no tengo armas, no puedo**.- rompe en llanto.

SERENITY: **Hija cálmate**.- le da un broche transformador en forma de un corazón con la figura de una luna color plateada en el centro. - **Ahora tu poder no dependerá de ningún arma si no de tu corazón.**

SAILOR MOON: **Es hermoso!!!!!!!**.- dijo sonriendo.

SERENITY: **Toma hija es hora de que demuestres tu verdadero poder. Ahora di por el poder de la luna plateada transformación.**

SAILOR MOON: **Si…..¡Por….!!!!?**

SERENITY: **Hija espera. Tendrás que superar muchas adversidades para poder llegar a ser reina del futuro Tokio de cristal. Habrán cambios en ti así que no te asustes mi querida hija.**

SAILOR MOON: **Gracias madre**.- se transforma. Sailor moon aparece con un traje casi igual al anterior solo que era completamente plateado y en la falda tenia detalles en azul, rosa, y violeta sus botas eran blancas con detalles dorados… en pocas palabras el traje era divino.

_Volviendo a la pelea:_

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **No me mataras**.- y esquiva el ataque fácilmente.

DEMONIO: **Quien eres tu y que le paso a la guerrero que estaba luchando conmigo.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Yo soy esa guerrero, que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy silver sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

DEMONIO: **No importa que hayas cambiado tu apariencia, te destruiré.**- y la ataca.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Rayo Lunar ataca….-** de su dedo desprende una gran energía que se dirige al demonio destruyendolo

DEMONIO: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**.- y desaparece.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Lo logre**.- sonríe y le regresa el cristal robado a la chica que había sido atacada. Se des transformo y se dio cuenta de que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a la universidad.

SERENA: **Ahhhhhh, es tardísimo**.- y sale corriendo a más no poder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En la universidad:_

Todavía no había llegado el profesor, serena había tenido suerte esta vez. De pronto entra el profesor.

PROFESOR: **Bien chicos sentados**.

TODOS: **Buenos días profesor**.- y se sientan.

PROFESOR: **Hoy tendremos tres nuevos estudiantes en nuestro instituto. Pasen por favor**.

Los tres entraron. Serena aunque estaba hasta enfrente todavía no los había visto ya que estaba muy pensativa por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

ESMERALDA: **Hola mi nombre es esmeralda, encantada de conocerlos**.- dijo con un tono tímido. (tenía una apariencia tímida, pero en realidad era perversa)

Los chicos del salón al ver que esmeralda era muy bella, le comenzaron a aventar piropos y cumplidos. Acción que a Paris y Cristofer no les agrado mucho.

PARIS: **Hola mi nombre es Paris**.

CRISTOFER: **Hola mi nombre es Cristofer**

PROFESOR: **Muy bien tomad asiento donde gusten.**

LOS TRES: **Sí...**

Esmeralda se sentó en la segunda silla de la tercera fila, Paria atrás de ella y Cristofer se sentó atrás de Serena.

Cristofer sintió una energía muy extraña al pasar junto a ella para tomar asiento

CRISTOFER: **Quien será esta chica**.- dijo en su mente mientras la miraba.

Al término de las clases, serena se encontró con amy. Lita, mina y rei.

SERENA: **Hola chicas…**

TODAS: **Hola serena… **

MINA: **Chicas que les parece si vamos por un helado.**

SERENA: **Grandioso**.- y sonríe.

Como ya saben las chicas siempre son felices cuando ven a serena sonreír de una manera tan sincera.

En la cafetería, serena estaba muy pensativa, y las demás se dieron cuenta de ello.

AMY: **Que te ocurre serena, serena, ¡SERENA!**

SERENA: **Eh, perdón no te oí**

REI: **Bueno es que acaso te peleaste con darien?**

SERENA: **Por que lo preguntas?**

LITA: **Por que se te ve la cara un tanto preocupada.**

MINA: **Es verdad serena tu no eres así.**

SERENA: **Es que……-** y les empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido en esa mañana.

REI: **Tienes un nuevo poder?**

SERENA: **Así es, y lo mas extraño es que ya no necesito de ningún instrumento para poder atacar, si no que al poner mis manos así…-** pone sus manos en posición para atacar pero de pronto un rayo de luz sale disparado de sus manos atravesando el vidrio y haciendo un gran agujero a la pared de concreto que estaba en la otra calle.

TODAS: **Que fue eso?.**- preguntaron muy sorprendidas.

SERENA: **¡Al parecer fue mi ataque!..... Pero por que ….**

REI: **Serena debes de tener más cuidado en controlar tus poderes, o es que acaso no eres capaz**.- Se lo dijo con un tono bastante fuerte, pero no era su intención herir sus sentimientos, sin embargo lo había hecho.

SERENA: **Tienes razón rei lo siento….. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa**.- lo dijo con una cara de tristeza y con la mirada baja

TODAS: **rei……**- y se quedaron mirando como se iba serena.

REI: **¡Que!**

AMY: **Chicas creo que debemos hablar con las demás y con darien.**

MINA: **Tienes razón amy me preocupa mucho serena.**

LITA: **Yo les avisare a todas… Non vemos en el templo a las 5:00 p.m.**

TODAS: **Si**

En otro lado serena iba caminando por la calle con cara de tristeza porque no sabía lo que le sucedía, ya que jamás había desprendido poder sin su consentimiento. Cuando de pronto.

PARIS: **Tu debes de ser, confiesa**.- le estaba diciendo a una joven, mientras la asfixiaba, y le lanzaba un rayo oscuro a su frente.

COMENTARIO IMPORTANTE: Paris le estaba lanzando ese rayo a la frente por que esmeralda le dijo que todas las princesas tienen un símbolo característico en la frente que en el caso de la princesa de la tierra esconde para hacerse pasar por una humana común y corrientes (pobrecita, cree que es la princesa de la tierra y en realidad es de la luna). NOTA: En el caso de serena es una luna…. Continua la historia.

SERENA: **No puede ser**.- y diciendo esto se transforma en silver sailor moon.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **No permitiré que le hagas daño a una jovencita indefensa. Soy una guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

PARIS: **Y quien eres tu niña tonta?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON (Con una gotita en la cabeza.): **Es que acaso no te lo acabo de decir**.- Dice moviendo los brazos.

PARIS: **A si; es que como estuvo muy largo tu discurso me dormí**.- Dicho esto a Paris le llamo mucho la atención la luna que se encontraba en la frente de Sailor Moon pero no le dio mucha importancia.

PARIS: **Ya he terminado aquí y no encontré nada. Nos veremos luego niñita**.- haciendo énfasis en la palabra niñita.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Que fue lo que paso aquí, ese no era el enemigo con el que me enfrente en la mañana**.- pregunto sorprendida mientras se des transformaba.

Serena corrió a recoger a la joven que estaba despertando pues se había desmayado del susto y le pregunto que si se encontraba bien.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	3. Capitulo 3 La pesadilla de Serena 1

Uy apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esta pagina, y no pude ponerles una introducción adecuada, yo se que es raro ponerla hasta el tercer capítulos pero aquí les va.

Como ya se habran dado cuenta ambos enemigos están buscando a Serena, osea ella es la que corre peligro, en este fic quiero mostrar a una serena diferente, digna de ser llamada la princesa de la luna, también quiero reforzar su amistad con uno de los personajes que en lo personal me encantan que en Haruka.

Este fic va a tener dos temporadas, la primera ya esta terminada y la segunda en proceso, espero que les guste y cualquier duda aclaración o comentario con confianza díganmelos

Espero sus reviews y que disfruten el fic.

"**LA PESADILLA DE SERENA"**

**(Primera parte)**

En el templo de rei se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión planeada. Todas se encontraban allí excepto serena.

REI: **Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar con la reunión.**

HARUKA: **Pero que pasa con serena, ella aun no ha llegado.**

AMY: **Ella no va a venir hoy.**

MICHIRU: **Pero por que?**

MINA: **Es que la reunión se trata acerca de ella.**

SETSUNA: **Es que acaso le ocurre algo malo a la princesa.**

LITA: **Más o menos así.**

HOTARU: **Hablen que nos están poniendo nerviosas.**

REI: **Bueno es que al parecer serena esta perdiendo el control de sus poderes**

DARIEN: **Como que perdiendo el control.- pregunto afligido.**

AMY: **Así parece ser darien, veras…..**

Amy y las demás chicas les empezaron a decir lo que les había dicho serena y lo que había sucedido después de ello.

DARIEN: **Pero entonces eso debe deberse a su nueva transformación.**

SETSUNA (levantándose de su asiento): **Yo se que le ocurre a la princesa.**

TODAS: **¡¿Qué!?. Dimos…**

SETSUNA: **Verán como saben no falta mucho para que se forme Tokio de cristal, esa es la razón por la que michiru, haruka, hotaru y yo estamos siempre al pendiente de la princesa. Pero una de las señales mas claras que apareceran antes de que serena tome el poder, es el desarrollo de sus poderes ya que se irán incrementando de golpe y se empezará a expulsar ese poder que lleva oculto, el cual no tiene comparación.**

AMY: **Eso significa que serena se hará más fuerte.**

SETSUNA: **Así es, lo malo es que ella todavía no se acostumbra al cambio tan brusco que esta sufriendo.**

DARIEN: **Entonces crees que es por eso que no se pudo controlar.**

SETSUNA: **Así es, su cuerpo ahora esta acumulando cantidades inimaginables de energía, y serena aun no esta preparada para retenerlas por su propia voluntad. Por eso es que no pudo controlar lo ocurrido en la tarde. Y es por eso que necesita entrenar.**

Todas vieron que rei cambio su expresión por una de culpa.

MINA: **Rei no te preocupes que no creo que serena se haya enojado contigo por lo que le dijiste.**

HOTARU: **Que le has dicho ahora rei**.- respondió con un tono un tanto fuerte

REI: **Pues solo le he dicho que tenía que ser más cuidadosa para controlar sus poderes y que si acaso no era capaz de eso**.

MINA: **Si!... pero se lo has dicho con un tono bastante fuerte.**

LITA: **Es verdad no tomaste en consideración sus sentimientos.**

HARUKA: **Y que paso, que hizo serena.?**

AMY: **Ella solo respondió que rei tenía razón y se fue.**

MICHIRU: **Rei tienes que ser mas cuidadosa en lo que dices**.- se lo dijo con un tono calmado y propio para no hacerla sentir peor de lo que la pobre ya estaba.

REI: **Lo siento**.- y bajo la cabeza.

HOTARU: **Pero alguna de ustedes sabe hacia adonde ha podido ir.**

LITA: **Ahora que me pongo a pensar…**

MINA: **No nos dijo nada.**

DARIEN: **¿Qué?, ¿ Como es posible que no les dijera?**.- dijo un poco exaltado.

MICHIRU: **Cálmate Darien talvez fue a su casa **

HARUKA: **Será mejor llamarla.**

DARIEN: **Yo lo haré**.- toma el teléfono y marca a casa de serena.

Ring, ring. Y contesta mama ikuko.

MAMA IKUKO: **Hola quien es.**

DARIEN: **Soy yo señora Darién, se encuentra serena.**

MAMA IKUKO: **No Darien lo siento pero serena aun no llega a casa.**

DARIEN: **Gracias señora**.- colgó muy preocupado.

DARIEN: **Chicas serena no se encuentra en su casa, su madre me dijo que aun no ha llegado. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?**

SETSUNA: **Cálmate Darien tal vez ha de andar caminando por ahí.**

HARUKA: **Ahhhh, pero y los enemigos.**

MICHIRU: **Es verdad que tal si la atacan?**

HOTARU: **Debemos encontrarla.**

TODAS: **Si…**..- entonces todas salen del templo en busca de serena.

En el parque estaba serena sentada en una banca, pensando en lo ocurrido ese día con los enemigos y en lo que había ocasionado al no poder controlar sus poderes.

SERENA: **Pero como es capaz de que no pueda controlar mis propios poderes. ¿Talvez sea por que no estoy preparada? O por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, si talvez sea eso**

Después de un rato haciéndose una serie de preguntas en su cabeza.

SERENA: **Debo de ser mas fuerte, no puedo seguir atenida a que las chicas siempre me rescataran. A partir de mañana llevaras un entrenamiento rígido y exhaustivo serena Tsukino**.- dijo con tono de decisión.

En el parque también estaban tres sombras platicando, que resultaran ser nadamas y nada menos que Esmeralda, Paris y Cristofer.

ESMERALDA: **Paris ya encontraste a la princesa de este planeta?**

PARIS: **Lo siento pero aun no.**

ESMERALDA: **Y que has estado haciendo entonces?**.- Pregunto con un tanto enojada.

PARIS: **Es que lo que pasa es que una entrometida guerrero se interpuso en mi misión.**

CRISTOFER: **¿Una guerrero?**

PARIS: **Así es Cristofer, era una tal sailor moon.**

ESMERALDA: **La próxima vez que te encuentres con esa guerrero me avisas.**

PARIS: **Pero porque su majestad, la próxima vez la puedo eliminar.**

ESMERALDA: **Es que acaso osas desobedecerme Paris.**

PARIS: **No mi princesa**

ESMERALDA: **La próxima vez que la veas me avisas y entonces yo la tratare de convencer para que se una a mi y traicioné a su princesa.**

CRISTOFER: **Y si hay más guerreros, que hacemos?**

ESMERALDA: **Entonces las convenceremos a ellas también, jajajajajaja.**

Mientras tanto Darien y las chicas estaban buscando desesperadamente a serena ya que estaban muy preocupados por ella. Se habían separado en grupos. Darien iba solo, Setsuna y Hotaru iban juntas al igual que Michiru y Haruka, Rei y Lita, Amy y Mina.

DARIEN: **Serena, donde estas?**.- gritaba muy desesperadamente en el parque.

Darien mira una hermosa figura que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque y en un momento la reconoce.

DARIEN: ¡**Serena**!.- dijo con tono de alivio.

SERENA: **Darien!!!!, que haces aquí.**

DARIEN: **Te estaba buscando, nos tenias muy preocupados.**

SERENA: **¿ Nos Tenias????????**

DARIEN: **Si, a las chicas y a mí. Ellas me contaron lo que te sucedió esta mañana.**

SERENA: **Lo siento mucho, es que no pude controlarme**.- lo dijo con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo y muy triste.

DARIEN: **No te preocupes, no estoy enojado**.- Dijo al ver la expresión de tristeza de Serena.

SERENA: **Darien necesito hablar contigo.**

DARIEN: **Si de que quieres hablar?**

SERENA: **Veras…….**

En eso los dos escuchan un grito y corren a ver que es lo que sucede, y ven a un Susaku atacando a una mujer y quitándole su cristal. Serena al ver eso se transforma.

Mientras tanto Darien avisa a las demás para que los vinieran a ayudar.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Alto ahí, no permitiré que le quites su cristal a esta chica, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

SUSAKU: **Otra vez tú estorbo?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **A quien le dices estorbo, tú……..!!!!!!!!.-** No se le ocurre ningún insulto.

SUSAKU: **Jajajjajajajaja…. DARK ILUSION**.- la ataca y un humo negro envuelve a silver sailor moon.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: ¿Qué es esto?.... No me siento bien….

TUXEDO MASK: sailor moon…

En eso llegan las demás

TODAS: Sailor moon!!!!!!!..- gritan al verla tirada en el suelo inconciente, y corren a ver como se encontraba.

SUSAKU: **Rayos este no es el cristal de plata**.- dijo muy enojado.

TODA: **¿Qué?**

SUSAKU: **Nos veremos a la próxima estorbos, y por cierto me avisan si es que logran despertar a su amiguita, jajajajajajajaja.**

SAILOR UNANUS: **Ahora vas a ver. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**.- y corre a atacarlo con su espada.

SUSAKU: **Que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Jajajjajajajaja**

SAILOR SATURN: **¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a sailor moon?**

SUSAKU: **Nada, solo esta teniendo una de mis terribles ilusiones.**

SAILOR PLUT: **Ahora mismo nos vas a decir como la despertamos.**

SUSAKU: **Ja, eso es imposible, una vez que alguien respira mi neblina negra, comienza a tener una ilusión espantosa y su corazón se va acelerando mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que ya no soporta mas y…..muere…..jajajajajaja**

SAILOR NEPTUN: **¿Qué no puede ser?**

SAILOR URANUS: **Ahora veras. Temblor de tierra**.- le lanza su ataque pero este lo esquiva y desaparece.

SAILOR MERCURY: **Chicas sailor moon se esta agitando mucho**.- decía mientras miraba como sailor moon se quejaba del dolor.

SAILOR VENUS: **Debemos hacer algo**

SAILOR JUPITER: **Si no morirá.**

SAILOR MARTS: **Sailor moon reacciona**.- y le da una bofetada.

TUXEDO MASK: **Sailor moon resiste por favor, hazlo por mi**.

Sailor neptun le estaba devolviendo el cristal extraído a la mujer que había sido atacada, mientras las demás intentaban rescatar a serena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ILUSIÓN:_

Serena estaba en la ciudad de Tokio pero parecía que nadie la notaba, también lograba ver a darien y a las chicas, pero ellos no la veían a ella.

SERENA: **¿Que es lo que esta pasando?**

De pronto serena siente que no puede contener su poder.

SERENA: **Eh, que pasa, ahhhhhh, no alto**.- y empieza a lanzar su rayo lunar a todas partes, sin poder controlarse.

Mucha gente termina seriamente lastimada al ocurrir aquel incidente y serena se inca y se pone a llorar.

SERENA: **Por que, como es posible que no pueda controlar mis poderes ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUEEEEEE!!!! **

De repente voltea y logra ver a darien y a las chicas tiradas, inertes y sin vida.

SERENA: **Noooooooo, chicas, Darien por que, por que a mi.**

_FIN DE LA ILUSIÓN:_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO._


	4. Capitulo 4 La pesadilla de Serena 2

"**LA PESADILLA DE SERENA"**

**(Segunda parte)**

Regresando a donde estaban los demás.

AMY: **Chicas Sailor Moon ya no resistirá más está a punto de un colapso nervioso o un paro cardiaco.**

DARIEN: **Serena reacciona por favor, te estoy esperando no te rindas, serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

De repente una luz invade por completo el cuerpo de Sailor Moon y ella despierta gritando.

SERENA: **Nooooooooooooooooo.- **Y se le nota algo agitada**.**

DARIEN: **Serena**.- Dice sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos y la abraza.

AMY: **Es un milagro.**

SETSUNA: **Ella es muy fuerte, no se por qué te sorprendes Amy.**

TODAS: **Que alivio**.- dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad de ver que su princesa se encontraba bien.

DARIEN: **Serena te encuentras bien?**.- Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero no mencionó ni una sola palabra.

DARIEN: **Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa**.- Darien se despidió de las chicas y llevo a serena a su casa.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En casa de serena:_

DARIEN: **Serena ya llegamos, ¿Dime en verdad te encuentras bien?**.- Serena asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y entro en su casa.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En el templo:_

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas cuando llega Darien y las saluda.

DAREIN: **Hola**

AMY: **Y como se encuentra serena?????**

DARIEN: **Ella pues parece que bien, pero…..-** bajo la mirada al suelo.- **Pero parece que algo malo paso mientras estuvo inconciente por que no menciono una sola palabra en el camino, y ni siquiera cuando me despedí y la deje en su casa.**

SETSUNA: **Es probable que este algo asustada recuerden que el enemigo dijo que tendría una terrible ilusión.**

HOTARU: **Es verdad.**

MICHIRU: **Pero por ahora hay que estar con ella**

MINA: **Claro yo mañana pasare a su casa y la traigo al templo para que convivamos un poco.**

HARUKA: **Por ahora hay que estar lo mas alerta posible porque ya sabemos que el enemigo lo que busca es el cristal de plata.**

AMY: **Si tienes razón**

LITA: **Pero para que quiere el enemigo el cristal de plata?.-** y de repente volteo y vio a rei algo triste.- **Que te sucede rei?**

REI: **Nada, es solo que me pregunto si la iluciòn de serena tendrá que ver con lo que yo le dije.**

MINA: **Ya deja de pensar en eso, mira que no creo que serena le haya dado mucha importancia.**

HOTARU: **Chicas hay que estar muy al pendiente de serena**

TODAS: **Si….**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_en la habitaciòn de serena:_

LUNA: **Que te ocurre serena?.-** Serena solo movió la cabeza queriendo decir que no. La mirada de la rubia joven se veía ida, como si estuviera en otro lugar.- **Serena que te pasa?.-**Serena no contesta….- **Serena**.- dijo en susurro rindiéndose de preguntarle tantas cosas sin obtener respuesta alguna.- **Ya es muy tarde será mejor dormir**.- Las dos se acuestan.- **Hasta mañana serena**.- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:_

MINA: **Serenaaaaa…**..- gritaba ella fuera de su casa.

MAMA IKUKO: **Que pasa?**

MINA: **Disculpe señora se encuentra serena.**

MAMA IKUKO: **Lo siento mina es que serena hoy amaneció mal y no se quiere levantar de la cama.**

MINA: **Pero es Sábado y quiero ir a pasear con ella…**

MAMA IKUKO: **Mira pasa a ver si la puedes convencer de que salga.**

MINA: **Gracias**….- entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose a la habitación de serena.

LUNA: **Mina que haces aquí.**

MINA: **Vine a buscar a serena. Para ir a ver a las demás.**

LUNA: **Lo siento Mina lo que pasa es que desde ayer serena ha estado extraña y no se quiere levantar ni hablar.**

MINA: **Yo intentare animarla**.- dijo con tono de decisión.

Mina se acerco a serena.

MINA: **Hola bella durmiente, buenos días.- **Serena solo se volvió la miro y le dio la espalda de nuevo.**- Sabes Darien quiere verte**……- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.**- Vamos serena ya levántate…- **Serenas solo se tapo la cara con su cobertor, expresando que no quería.**-** **Hice todo lo posible, lo mejor será hablar con las chicas.**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_EN EL TEMPLO:_

MINA: **Hola chicas, Hola Darién.-** dijo entrando

DARIEN: **Hola mina….¿y que paso con serena?**

MINA: **Lo siento, fui a su casa y su mama me dijo que estaba muy mal, luego subí a su habitación y no me quiso hablar.**

HOTARU: **Que es lo que le pasara**

MICHIRU: **Serena no es así.**

MINA: **Luna me dijo que así ha estado desde ayer**.

TODAS: **mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_EN LA HABITACIÒN DE SERENA:_

LUNA: **Serena por que no vas con las demás, deben de estar muy preocupadas por ti…-** no obtuvo respuesta.

Serena estaba muy pensativa.

_**Pensamiento de serena**_

SERENA: **Lo que vi. Fue solo una ilusión, pero se sintió tan real, no quiero que le pase eso a mis seres queridos, por eso mientras no controle mis poderes no me acercare a ellos. Tengo que practicar**.- pensó con tono de decisión. En ese momento serena se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salió de su casa.

LUNA: **A donde vas….- **Serena no contesto solo salió de la habitación

Serena partió rumbo al parque. Ella estaba decidida a entrenar. Así que empezó a ejercitarse y a meditar para tratar de controlar su poder. Pero de vez en cuando no podía y disparaba algunos rayos de energía.

SERENA: **No…, tengo que poder controlar mis poderes.**

Cuando en eso escucha un grito, ella corre a ver que está sucediendo y resulta que es una chica que está siendo atacada por susaku. En ese momento ella decide transformarse.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Por otro lado luna iba corriendo al templo para avisarle a las demás y a Darien que serena había salido de casa.

LUNA: **Chicas, serena se levanto y salió corriendo de la casa, no me dijo hacia adonde iba.**

TODAS: **Que?.- **dijeron exaltadas

SETSUNA: **Es muy peligroso que ande sola.**

HOTARU: **Tenemos que encontrarla chicas.**

TODAS: **Si**.

DARIEN: **Si la encuentran llámenme de inmediato.**

TODAS: **Si.**

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Regresando a la batalla.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Alto ahí, no puedo permitir que sigas lastimando a mas personas inocentes, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

SUSAKU: **ahhh. Hola estorbo, y dime te gusto tu pesadilla?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Eres completamente despreciable, que fue lo que me habías hecho.**

SUSAKU: **Nada absolutamente nada, solo viste tu más grande miedo.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Ahora veras, Rayo lun……..**

SUSAKU: **No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, aquí no esta lo que busco, Aparece demonio que habita en las sombras, toma esta ofrenda para aumentar tu poder y destruye a los estorbos…**(como ofrenda le da el cristal extraído de la chica).- Por debajo de la tierra sale un demonio que superaba por mucho la estatura se sailor moon.

SUSAKU: **Hasta la próxima estorbo…jajajaja…..**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Espera….**

DEMONIO: **Ahora veras…-** y la empieza a atacar.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **No me lograras hacer nada. Rayo Lunar, ataca.- **Pero el demonio era demasiado veloz y no le lograba dar. Cuando en una de esas el demonio ataca a sailor moon y la pone contra la pared asfixiándola. Silver Sailor Moon estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando:

SAILOR URANUS: **¡Tierra Tiemblaa!**.- El ataque se dirigía directo al demonio pero este logro esquivarlo, soltando a sailor moon y dejándola tirada en el suelo tratando de respirar.

SAILOR SATURN: **No permitiremos que le hagas daño a sailor moon.**

TODAS: **Y te castigaremos en el nombre de los planetas.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Chicas!!!!!**

SAILOR PLUTO: **¿Te encuentras bien?.-**dijo con un tono suave y gentil.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Si, estoy bien.**

DEMONIO: **Ahora verán**.- y empieza a atacar con una serie de rayos obscuros, los cuales iban directamente hacia donde se encontraba sailor moon.

SAILOR SATURN: **Sailor moon**.- y corre hacia donde de encontraba y usa su escudo protector para defenderla pero.

SAILOR SATURN: **Ahhhhhhhhh**.- su campo de protección no soporto el ataque del demonio y ella cayó al suelo.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Sailor saturn nooo**…. - entonces se levanto con enojo por lo ocurrido con su amiga. Y vio como las demás fueron directo a atacar al demonio, lo cual no fue suficiente ya que el demonio era extremadamente poderoso y las derroto a todas muy fácilmente.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Chicas!!!!.-** diciendo eso miro al demonio.- **Ahora veras, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie lastima a mis amigas**.- y levanta la mano con decisión y dice.- **Rayo Lunar… ¡Ataca!...**

DEMONIO **Ahhhhhhh**.- y desaparece.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **se encuentran bien**.- les dices a sus fieles sailor scauts con una tierna sonrisa y muy agitada.

Las demás solo se limitan a afirmar con la cabeza

SAILOR SATURN: **Si estamos bien, no se preocupe por nosotras.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Pero como no me voy a preocupar que no vez que todas ustedes son lo más importante para mí.**

Todas sonríen por las hermosas palabras que había dicho sailor moon y corrieron a abrazarla, aunque más bien cojearon por que estaban muy lastimadas por los ataques del demonio. Ahhh pero para esto se des transforman.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	5. Capitulo 5 Aparece Esmeralda

"**APARECE LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA TITAN"**

Pero cuando serena estaba disfrutando de ese abrazo donde estaban todos los sentimientos de amistad que las chicas sentían hacia ella:

SERENA: (recordando la horrible ilusión que había tenido).- **no, no, no se acerquen a mí.**

MINA: **Pero que te pasa????**

SERENA: **Es muy peligroso.**

HARUKA: **¿Qué te ocurre?.-** tratando de acercarse para calmarla

SERENA: **No, no te acerques… te puedo hacer mucho daño**.- y dicho esto sale corriendo.

TODAS: ¿¿¿¿¿?????

DARIEN: **Chicas será mejor hablar…**

TODAS: **Si…**

Serena iba corriendo a más no poder pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería no volver a estar son sus amigas ni con Darien, por lo menos hasta que lograra controlar sus poderes, cuando de pronto se encuentra en un lugar desconocido para ella, el lugar parece estar deshabitado y está en ruinas pero eso no le quita lo hermoso, ya que tiene vista al mar y la fresca brisa hace que ese lugar sea muy acogedor.

SERENA: **Ahhahahahaha, que hermoso lugar**.- y con tono optimista.- **es perfecto para ponerme a entrenar…**

Serena se puso a explorar el lugar y comenzó a entrenar….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y en el templo:_

REI: **Pero que es lo que le pasa ahora a la tonta de Serena.**

AMY: **Quien sabe.**

MINA: **Ahora que lo pienso últimamente ha estado un poco extraña.**

LITA: **¿Tendrá problemas en la escuela?**

AMY: **No, chicas aunque no lo crean serena va muy bien en sus estudios.**

DAIREN: **Entonces será que no quiere estar son nosotros??**.- dijo con una mirada triste pensando lo peor.

SETSUNA: **De que hablas Darien??**

HOTARU: **Si de que hablas?**

DARIEN: **Tal vez ya se canso de todos nosotros y ya no quiere vernos….-** dijo bastante preocupado.

HARUKA: (Golpeando la mesa).- **Ya vasta….**

MICHIRU: **Haruka???? Que te pasa?**

HARUKA: **Ella arriesgo hace poco su vida para salvarnos y se les ocurre decir que no se preocupa por nosotros, ustedes, ustedes….-** dijo con enojo cundo se podían observar una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

MICHIRU: **Haruka**.- dijo con tono de tristeza.

HARUKA: **Ustedes, son unos ingratos!!!!.-** dijo gritando para después salir corriendo del lugar.

MICHIRU: **Harukaaaaaa**. – dijo levantándose de su asiento para ir por ella, cuando es detenida por Setsuna quien le hace una seña con la cabeza de que la deje sola para que piense.

HOTARU: **Todas estamos desconcertadas por la actitud de nuestra princesa.**

SETSUNA: **Pero lo que dice Haruka es verdad, Serena siempre ha estado cuando mas la necesitamos y nunca ha permitido que a ninguna de nosotras nos pase algo malo.**

AMY: **Es verdad ella siempre nos escucha…**

MINA: **Y nos entiende…**

LITA: **Siempre nos ha brindado su amistad….**

REI: **Sin esperar nada a cambio…**

DARIEN: **Chicas tienen razón**.- dijo cuando recordó el por que se había comportado tan extraña últimamente…

DARIEN: **Chicas no creen que la actitud de serena tenga que ver con la ilusión que tuvo.**

AMY: **Si tienes razón, aunque no sabemos que fue lo que vio…**

REI: **Pues hay que preguntarle entonces.**

DARIEN: **Chicas tienen razón, si alguien la ve le preguntan y nos dicen mañana que nos reunamos.**

TODAS: **Si…**

Y después de eso todas se van a sus respectivas casas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el lugar de entrenamiento (así le voy a decir de ahora en adelante al lugar que encontró serena)

SERENA: **Ya aaaaa**.- decía mientras seguía entrenando dando patadas, saltos, etc..., cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y que pronto iba a anochecer….- **Será mejor que me vaya…**

En el camino hacia su casa serena se encuentra con Haruka…

HARUKA: **Serena!!!!, al fin te encuentro…**

SERENA: **Ya les dije a todas que no se acerquen a mí, que es muy peligroso…**

HARUKA: **No digas tonterías, todas nosotras nos preocupamos por ti**.- dijo alzando la voz.

SERENA: **Siento causarles tantos problemas**.- dijo poniendo una mirada triste y mirando hacia el suelo.

HARUKA: **Lo siento**.- dijo mientras miraba la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en serena.

SERENA: **Haruka no te disculpes mira que es verdad, y lamento preocuparlas tanto, pero entiendan que lo que menos quiero es verlas sufrir.**

HARUKA: **Pues parece que no estas pensando mucho en ello ya que nos tienes sufriendo por la angustia de saber que te pasa.**

SERENA: Esta **bien haruka te diré que es lo que me pasa**.- en ese momento serena le contó todo lo que sentía y el porque de su distancia con las demás y con darien.

HARUKA: **Serena no te debes preocupar, mira que si vemos que nos atacas nosotras somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos. Así que ya no nos sigas torturando así por que nos haces sentir muy mal.**

SERENA: **Y eso por que ¿?????**

HARUKA: **Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que nosotras te necesitamos…**

SERENA: **En serio….**

HARUKA: **Pues claro que si, tontita**.- dicho esto la abraza y serena sonríe.

SERENA: **Gracias haruka**.- cuando de pronto se escucha un grito y van a ver que es lo que sucede. Y al ir al lugar de los hechos vieron que Paris estaba atacando a una chica…

HARUKA: **Quien es ese????**

SERENA: **Es el otro enemigo aunque aun no se que es lo que esta buscando, ¡haruka vamos a transformarnos!**

HARUKA: **Si… Por el poder del planeta Urano, ¡Transformación!**

SERENA: **Por el poder de la luna plateada ¡transformación.!**

PARIS: **Rayos esta tampoco es, he fallado otra vez.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Alto ahí, no permitiré que le hagas daño a las personas de este planeta, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Y yo soy sailor uranus y no soporto a los malvados**.- decía mientras llamaba a las demás.

PARIS: **Ha pero si son las sailor inútiles**.-Y recordando lo que le había dicho esmeralda de que si aparecían las sailor scauts le avisara, así que la llamo.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Que es lo que quieres con nuestro planeta. Por que le estas haciendo daño a las personas?.-** pregunto cuando de repente apareció un resplandor oscuro frente a ella.

ESMERALDA: **No te preocupes que no le vamos a hacer daño a este planeta**.- dijo rebelando su figura.

SAILOR URANUS: **Quien eres???.-** pregunto tomando una pocisiòn de defensa.

PARIS: **Pero que pregunta es esa, ella es la princesa esmeralda, soberana de el planeta titán.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR URANUS: **Queeee??.-** y pusieron cara de sorpresa, no se esperaban que el enemigo fuera una princesa.

SAILOR URANUS: **Y entonces si no quieres destruir la tierra que es lo que buscas.**

ESMERALDA: **Pues nada interesante, solo queremos encontrar a la princesa de su planeta**.

Sailor moon al oír eso se paralizo, era a ella a la que buscaban, mientras Sailor Uranus al ver la expresión de sailor moon actuó de inmediato antes de que ella cometiera algún error y revelara su identidad como la princesa de la luna.

SAILOR URANUS: **Y para que quieres a nuestra princesa???.-** y alzo la voz

PARIS: **Pero que te has creído para hablarle así a la princesa esmeralda**.- dijo dirigiéndose a Sailor Uranus.

SAILOR URANUS: **No te metas que no estoy hablando contigo**.- respondió con su típico carácter que tanto la caracterizaba.

ESMERALDA: **Jajajaja, no te preocupes que solo queremos intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella**.- dijo mintiendo y ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, pero a la sailor del viento nadie la engañaba pues la mirada de esmeralda no le inspiraba confianza.

SAILOR URANUS: **Pues lo que le quieras decir a nuestra princesa dímelo a mi y yo se lo comunicare.**

ESMERALDA: **Pero es que no te quiero causarte problemas, mejor llévame con ella, no seas desconfiada**.- dicho esto con un acento irónico.

SAILOR URANUS: **Y tu crees que te voy a creer**.- y adopto pocisiòn defensiva, tratando de no cubrir mucho a sailor moon; (la cual no se había movido ni hablado para no causarle problemas a uranus) para que no sospecharan quien era ella.

PARIS: **Pues si no nos quieres llevar a ella por las buenas será por las malas**.- y corre para atacarlas, pero.

SAILOR NEPTUN: **Maremoto de neptuno**.- ataco, deteniendo el ataque de Paris.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Sailor neptun**.- y volteando hacia atrás estaban las demás.- **¡Chicas!.....**

ESMERALDA: **Saben.**

TODAS: **Quien eres???**

ESMERALDA: **Yo no quiero pelear con ustedes.**

SAILOR SATURNO: **Entonces a que has venido.???**

ESMERALDA: **Ustedes no me podrán ganar jamás, con esos poderes tan débiles que tienes.**

PARIS: **así es la princesa esmeralda es la mas fuerte de todo el universo.**

SAILOR PLUTO: **Y si no quieres pelear con nosotras entonces por que atacas personas inocentes?**

ESMERALDA: **Estoy buscando a su princesa, se los vuelvo a repetir así que llévenme a ella.**

SAILOR JUPITER: **Para que la quieres?**

ESMERALDA: **Es muy simple.- **Todas quedaron atentas a lo que esmeralda tenía que decir.- **Para matarla!!!!.-** dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellas.

TODAS: **Que?!!!!!**

SAILOR MERCURY: **Y acaso crees que te lo vamos a permitir?**

ESMERALDA: **Les guste o no yo me voy a convertir en la futura soberana de este planeta, así que me digan o no donde esta la encontrare.**

SAILOR VENUS: **No te lo permitiremos, cadena de amor de Venus!!!.-** el ataque se dirigía directo a esmeralda pero en ese momento Paris intervino y desvió el ataque.

PARIS: **No se atrevan a ponerle un solo dedo encima a la princesa.**

SAILOR MARTS: **Eso mismo les decimos a ustedes.**

ESMERALDA: **Creo que lo mejor será irnos.**

PARIS: **Pero princesa?**

ESMERALDA: **Nos veremos después sailor scauts, jajajajajaja**.- dicho esto desapareció y Paris tras ella.

SAILOR URANUS: **Bueno creo que no se dio cuenta de que sailor moon es nuestra princesa**

SAILOR SATURN: **Chicas hay que estar preparadas.**

TODAS: **Si**…- Y se des transforman. Para hablar con serena.

DARIEN: **Serena te encuentras bien.**

SERENA: **Si estoy bien, darien…., chicas….., yo…. les quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que les hice**.- y bajo la cabeza.

MINA: **No te preocupes serena.**

SETSUNA: **Pero**…

HOTARU: **Cuéntanos**….

MICHIRU: **Que fue lo que te paso…**

LITA: **Si,… por que estabas tan extraña…..**

REI: **Nos tenias muy preocupadas…**

AMY: **Es verdad.**

SERENA: **Bueno es que yo…-** Y les contó lo mismo que la había dicho a haruka.

DARIEN: **Nos lo hubieras dicho antes.**

SERENA: **Es que yo no quería que nada malo les pasara.**

DARIEN: **No te preocupes, sabes, por un momento llegue a pensar que ya no me querías y que no querías estar a mi lado**.- dijo sonriendo.

SERENA: **Como crees.**

MINA: **También pensamos que ya no nos querías como amigas….**

LITA: **Es verdad nos tenias muy tristes.**

TODAS: **Si, eso es cierto…**

SERENA: **Lo siento chicas….**

DARIEN: **Nos vamos?**

TODAS: **Si…**

DARIEN: **Serena te llevo a tu casa?**

SERENA: **Si claro…**

Darien llevo a serena a su casa y se despidió de ella. Cuando serena entro a su habitación y fue recibida por Luna.

LUNA: **Serena donde andabas, me tenias preocupada.**

SERENA: **No te preocupes Luna que ya estoy mejor.**- dicho esto serena le contó a luna todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.

LUNA: **Has dicho que hay dos enemigos?**

SERENA: **Así es, y al parecer los dos me están buscando a mi.**

LUNA: **A ti??, y porque lo dices **

SERENA: **Porque uno de los enemigos busca el cristal de plata y la otra enemiga busca eliminarme para poder convertirse en la soberana de este planeta.**

LUNA: **Serena estas consciente de que ahora te tienes que cuidar más que antes, porque si no lo haces el futuro del sistema solar estará perdido, y además que si te llegara a pasar algo nos pondríamos muy tristes ya que como sabes tanto Darien, las chicas, Artemis y yo te queremos mucho y eres de mucha importancia para todos nosotros. Oh no opinas lo mismo Serena**

Voltea a verla pero serena ya no contesto por que se había dormido con el discurso tan largo que le había dado luna.

LUNA: **Serena?,** **serena, serena, ¡SERENA! Hay esta niña ya se durmió**.- sonríe y la observa dormir.- **Dulces sueños serena**.- y se acuesta a dormir ella también.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO…_


	6. Capitulo 6 Sorpresas

"**SORPRESAS"**

Ya había pasado una semana después del último ataque, serena ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la universidad. Como era tiempo de exámenes serena no había podido ver ni a las chicas ni a Darien por lo que se alegro mucho al encontrarse a este ultimo de repente

SERENA: **Darien!!!!!**!.- grito al verlo y corrió a saludarlo.

DARIEN: **Hola serena**.- y la abraza.

SERENA: **Que bueno verte.**

DARIEN: **Hoy estas muy entusiasta**.- sonríe

Mientras los dos estaban conversando, Esmeralda y sus súbditos se iban acercando hacia donde ellos estaban, ya que como recordaran ellos se hacían pasar por estudiantes; y en eso esmeralda observa a darien y se queda atónita al ver lo guapo que era, por lo que no pierde oportunidad de acercarse a el, pero como no le habla a serena se pone a pensar en como es que se puede acercar, y decide esperar hasta que serena se vaya.

En eso serena se despide

SERENA: **Bueno ya debo irme a clases Darien.**

DARIEN: **Adiós serena, que te vaya bien.-** y se despide ella con un beso.

En cuanto esmeralda vio que serena se iba, le dijo a Paris y Cristofer que se retiraran, y en eso se acerco a darien.

ESMERALDA: **Hola, buenos Días**

DARIEN: **Ehh, ha si buen Día.**

ESMERALDA: **Disculpe si me podría decir su hora?**

DARIEN: **Claro… son las 7:40 am.**

ESMERALDA: **Ohh muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Esmeralda**

DARIEN: **El mío es Darien, mucho gusto, y con su permiso me tengo que ir.**

ESMERALDA: **Espera por que no me enseñas la ciudad, es que soy nueva aquí**.(N.A. lanzada)

DARIEN: **Ehh???.. Mire lo siento pero es que tengo prisa.**

ESMERALDA: **Ohhh, bueno pero si podríamos vernos luego para que me muestre la ciudad?**

DARIEN: **Claro, aja... bueno hasta luego**.- y se va lo mas a prisa posible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la tarde serena estaba caminando por el centro comercial, y decide pasar a la tienda de videojuegos, donde se encuentra con Haruka.

SERENA: **Hola Haruka, que haces?**

HARUKA: **Que no es obvio cabeza de bombón, estoy jugando.**

SERENA: **Te reto haruka.!!!!!**

HARUKA**: jajajajaja, y crees que me vas a ganar.**

SERENA: **Claro que si**.- y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que hacia sentir tan bien a haruka y a todas las demás.

HARUKA: **Esta bien, pero que me vas a dar si te gano?**

SERENA: **Mmmmmm, no se que quieres?**

HARUKA: **Quiero que de hoy en adelante dejes que todas cuidemos de ti y no reproches ni nos digas que no nos preocupemos por ti, OK?**

SERENA: **Pero?....**

HARUKA: **Si o no**

SERENA: **Esta bien, pero si yo te gano me vas a ayudar en algo y no le vas a decir a nadie, OK?**

HARUKA: **Ayudarte en que?**

SERENA: **Ya te enteraras, bien vamos a empezar**.

Jugaban carreras, y por milagro del destino, serena le gano a Haruka, ¿o será que Haruka se dejo vencer?, (creo que me gusta más la segunda opción. Jajajaja)

SERENA: **Viva te gane!!!.-** dijo alegremente, mientras era observada por la sailor del viento, ella se sentía feliz solo de ver a serena sonreír.

HARUKA: **Esta bien; y en que te ayudo?**

SERENA: **A entrenar.- ** dijo feliz con una gran sonrisa

HARUKA: ¿Qué? A entrenar?

SERENA: **Si mira acompáñame**.- y la jala del brazo, llevándola a su lugar de entrenamiento

HARUKA: **Donde estamos?**

SERENA: **Este es mi lugar secreto para entrenar, bien ahora quiero que te transformes y que me ataques.**

HARUKA: **¿Qué?....- **con una mirada de desconcierto, por lo que le había pedido la joven rubia.

SERENA: **Por el poder de la luna plateada ¡transformación!**

HARUKA: **Pero que haces?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Una apuesta es una apuesta, así que, que esperas para transformarte.**

HARUKA: **Esta bien, Por el poder del planeta Urano ¡Transformación!**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Bueno… atácame.-** tomando posición defensiva

SAILOR URANUS: **Esta bien; Tierra tiembla!!**.- le lanzo el ataque con temor a lastimarla

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Ese no es todo tu poder sailor uranus**!.- dijo ya que no movió ni un músculo para evitar el ataque, lo había parado con una sola mano.

SAILOR URANUS: **Pero es imponcible que lo hayas detenido.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **He estado entrenando un tiempo y me he vuelto mas fuerte, asi que por favor atácame con todas tus fuerzas**

SAILOR URANUS: **Esta bien…, como quieras. ¡Tierra tiembla!**.- esta vez el ataque fue mas fuerte, y sailor moon se percato de ello pero no hizo nada por evitarlo y el ataque la golpeo directamente, lanzándola por los aires hasta que choco con una pared, al ver esto la sailor del viento corrió a ver como se encontraba sailor moon.

SAILOR URANUS: **¡Sailor moon!, te encuentras bien?, …lo siento…, te lastime?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: (sonriendo) **Si, estoy bien, vez pude resistir tu ataque, eso significa que ya han crecido baste mis poderes.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Y ya los puedes dominar?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Pues eso aun no lo se**.- y al decir esto se escucho un grito cerca de allí.

SAILOR URANUS: **Sailor moon, vamos.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Si**.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con susaku que estaba atacando a una joven conductora de televisión extrayendo de ella un cristal.

SUSAKU: **Demonios no puede ser este tampoco es el cristal de plata**.- decía cuando…

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Alto ahí, no permitiré que sigas lastimando a más personas inocentes, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Y yo soy sailor uranus, y no soporto a los malvados.**

SUSAKU: **Ya sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerían ustedes sailor scauts.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Deja de atacar a las personas de este planeta. Tierra tiembla!!!**

SUSAKU: **Jajajaja, ese es todo el poder que tienes, ustedes si que me divierten.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Ahora veras Rayo Lunar ¡ataca!**.- susaku apenas y logra esquivarlo.

SUSAKU: ***Estuvo cerca***.- pensó

SAILOR URANUS: **Dinos para que quieres el cristal de plata, te lo oímos decir el otro día.**

SUSAKU: **Que? Tú sabes quien es el dueño del cristal de plata?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Claro que no, pero si sabemos que es algo muy importante**.- dijo ante la mirada atónita de sailor uranus que no sabia que decir.

SUSAKU: **Ahora entiendo, entonces saben de su existencia, bueno, me voy no me gusta perder el tiempo, jajajajaja.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Espera, no escapes.**

SUSAKU: **Aparece demonio que habita en las sombras, toma esta ofrenda para aumentar tu poder y destruye a los estorbos…**(como ofrenda le da el cristal extraído de la chica), **ataca a esas niñas**.- dicho esto aparece un demonio y empieza a atacar a las sailors.- **Hasta luego sailor scauts. **

SAILOR URANUS: **Tierra tiembla!!**.- le lanza el ataque al demonio, pero este no recibe daño alguno.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Uranus, llama alas demás, mientras yo lo distraigo**

SAILOR URANUS: **Si, y corre a avisarle a las demás lo que estaba sucediendo**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Rayo Lunar ataca!!**.- el ataque se dirigía directamente hacia el demonio pero este lo logro esquivar.

DEMONIO: **Jajajajaja, ese es todo tu poder, jajajaja me haces reír.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Como puede ser que no le pueda hacer nada?**.- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba al demonio.

DEMONIO: **Ahora varas, ataque mortal**..- el ataque se dirigía directamente a sailor moon, pero esta no tenia tiempo de esquivarlo y salir ilesa, cuando.

SAILOR NEPTUN: **Maremoto de Neptuno!.-** el ataque dio directamente en el ataque del demonio y no permitió que le diera a sailor moon.

SAILOR SATURN: **Sailor moon te encuentras bien?**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Si, estoy bien, pero ese enemigo es muy poderoso.**

SAILOR PLUTO: **Chicas vamos a unir nuestros poderes**

TODAS**: Si.-**

SAILOR MARTS: **Fuego de Marte, enciéndete.**

SAILOR JUPITER: **Trueno de Júpiter, fulmina.**

SAILOR MERCURY: **Fulgor del agua de mercurio.**

SAILOR VENUS: **Beso de amor de Venus.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Tierra tiembla.**

SAILOR NEPTUN: **Maremoto de neptuno**

SAILOR PLUTO: **Grito mortal.**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Rayo Lunar**

SAILOR SATURN: (La verdad es que no se me el nombre del ataque de sailor saturn, pero imagínense cual es)

Los ataques se dirigen directo al demonio y logran derrotarlo.

Mas tarde todas habían regresado a sus respectivas casas y serena estaba en su cuarto platicando con luna.

SERENA: **Oye luna.**

LUNA: **Que serena?**

SERENA: **Tú crees que el enemigo llegue a encontrar el cristal de plata?**

LUNA: **Pues no se si se llegue a dar cuenta de que tu eres la dueña del cristal, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado, además no te olvides de la princesa esmeralda ella también te está buscando y te quiere matar para poder apoderarse de la tierra**.

SERENA: **Si lo sé pero porque razón querrá hacer tal cosa, si ella ya tiene un planeta que gobernar.**

LUNA: **Quien sabe cual sea la respuesta, lo que si sabemos es que debes de tener mucho cuidado.**

SERENA: **Si luna ya lo se, no te preocupes.-** dijo dándole la espalda a luna y cerrando los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

LUNA: **Serena, serena, hay ya se durmió…-** sale del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

El día estaba perfecto, el sol brillaba y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar el cuarto de serena, ella dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando el despertaos sonó.

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING,

SERENA: **Ya voy**.- dijo un poco adormitada

LUNA: **Serena, qué hora es?**

SERENA: **Son las 7:00** .- dijo entrando al baño.

LUNA: **Pero me puedes decir que haces levantada tan temprano si hoy es sábado?**.- acurrucándose en la cama para dormir de nuevo.

SERENA: **Es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer luna**.- dijo saliendo del baño secándose el cabello y se percato de que la gata ya se había dormido.- **hay luna ya te dormiste de nuevo.**

Mientras tanto Haruka se encontraba esperando a Serena en el parque, pudo observar que había pocas personas, cuando llego Serena.

SERENA: **Hola Haruka, disculpa la tardanza**.- dijo un poco agitada pues había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

HARUKA: **No te preocupes que no tiene mucho que llegue yo**.- digo con una sonrisa.- **¿y que estas lista? Porque hoy no va a ser sencillo derrotarme.**

SERENA: **¡Claro que estoy lista!**.- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y las dos se fueron al lugar de entrenamiento.

Estuvieron toda la mañana entrenando, Serena había encontrado en Haruka una gran confidente y amiga, Serena sentía que le podía confiar todo. Pasando el entrenamiento las dos estaban muy agotadas así que se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

SERENA: **Haruka…**

HARUKA: **Si qué pasa?.-** pregunto confusa.

SERENA: **Muchas gracias**.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

HARUKA: **Y gracias por qué?**

SERENA: **Pues porque me has ayudado mucho últimamente con mi entrenamiento… y te has convertido en una excelente amiga.**

HARUKA: (sonrojada) **Pues qué bueno que me consideres tu amiga, pero no crees que también deberías pedirle ayuda a las demás chicas, es que tu ya me superaste mucho… y …yo… pues …posiblemente… dentro de poco tiempo… ya no pueda aguantarte el ritmo**.- dijo con trabajo pues a ella nunca le gustaba mostrar debilidad.

SERENA: **Sabes estaba pensando en si no hay alguna manera para que ustedes aumenten sus fuerzas?**

HARUKA: **Como alguna manera?**

SERENA: **Si.. mira… las veces que ustedes han incrementado sus poderes fueron cuando otros les dieron más poder como por ejemplo Pegaso** (N.A. recuerdan, cuando el Pegaso le dio más poder a las sailor scauts en la temporada súper S) **quien le dio más poder a la chicas.**

HARUKA: **Es verdad, además Hotaru también nos dio más poder a nosotras cuando ella despertó por segunda vez** (N.A. Recuerdan esto fue al principio de la temporada stars)

SERENA: **Pues eso estaba pensando, tal vez yo les pueda dar más poder**.- dijo pensativa

HARUKA: **Estas segura?**

SERENA: **Claro, ustedes necesitan nuevos ataques, además ya pudimos ver que el enemigo es muy poderoso, y no quiero que las vayan a lastimar.**

HARUKA: **Y sabes cómo hacerlo?**

SERENA: **Pues para serte sincera no, pero suponga que podemos intentarlo**.- dijo con una sonrisa.

HARUKA: **Pues nada nos quita el intentarlo.**

SERENA: **Bueno que te parece si mañana lo intentamos, primero solo contigo y si funciona después con las chicas**.

HARUKA: **Me parece bien, ya que mañana es domingo.**

SERENA: **Ahhhhhhhh.-** grito repentinamente

HARUKA: **Que pasa?.-** pregunto asustada

SERENA: **Haruka qué hora es?**

HARUKA: **Pues son las 3:30 de la tarde.**

SERENA: **Quee?, eso no puede ser… hoy tengo una cita con Darién a las 4 de la tarde.**

HARUKA: (con una gota en la cabeza) **Pues será mejor que vayas a tu casa para que te pongas guapa, pero apúrate… si quieres yo te puedo llevar?**

SERENA: **Siii, llévame a mi casa por favor…**

Después de un rato serena ya estaba lista y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Darién y sorprendentemente solo llego cinco minutos tarde, después Darién la recibió con una sonrisa y un tierno beso, y así pasaron toda la tarde juntos disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro…

Mientras que desde las sombras esmeralda los observaba con furia; esmeralda era una princesa caprichosa que desde pequeña había tenido todo lo que quería, y lo que ella ahora quería era a Darién, y estaba dispuesta a separarlo de serena cueste lo que le cueste, así que se fue de allí para idear un plan.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	7. Capitulo 7 Nuevos poderes de las sailors

"**LOS NUEVOS PODERES DE LAS SAILORS"**

Ya era domingo y serena se encontraba en el lugar de entrenamiento esperando a Haruka para darle más poder a esta, serena se encontraba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto llega Haruka.

HARUKA: **Hola preciosa, tienes rato esperándome?**

SERENA: **Pues no, apenas acabo de llegar.**

HAURKA: **Y por que estabas tan pensativa?**

SERENA: **Es que estaba pensando en una manera de aumentar tu poder y se me ocurrieron dos opciones.**

HARUKA: **Y cuáles son?**.- dijo sentándose al lado de serena

SERENA: **Pues la primera es tratar de pasar un poco de mi energía hacia ti para que se vuelva tuya y así tu propia energía aumente**.

HARUKA: **Aja, pero no te veo muy convencida de eso**.- dijo mirando la cara de no muy convencida de serena (N.A. solo por si no había quedado claro ^_^)

SERENA: **Es que si hacemos eso hay la posibilidad de que después de un tiempo esa energía se termine y me preocupa que eso pase en medio de una batalla, por que las pondría en peligro**.- Dijo con angustia

HARUKA: **Y entonces cual es la segunda opción?**

SERENA: **Pues la segunda opción es que coloque en tu pluma de transformación** (N.A. Es lo que todas utilizan para poder transformarse) **un trozo del cristal de plata**.- dijo más segura de esa opción.

HARUKA: **Pero, eso no sería peligroso para ti?**.- Preocupada

SERENA: **Pues yo pienso que no**.- dijo seria

HARUKA: **Y como lo sabes?**

SERENA: **Veras, es que lo que pienso hacer es una especie de canal que te conecte a mí.**

HARUKA: **Un canal?.-** confusa

SERENA: **Si… mira al colocar un trozo del cristal de plata en tu pluma de transformación me aseguro de que mi energía siempre este contigo, como te dije haciendo una especie de canal entre tú y yo.**

HARUKA: **No te entiendo**.- mas confundida

SERENA: **Pues en pocas palabras tú te estarás alimentando de mi energía.**

HARUKA: **QUEEEEE?**.- sorprendida

SERENA: **Si mira tú necesitas energía para poder aumentar tu poder, pero si te doy mucha energía de un solo golpe puede que tu cuerpo no lo soporte además de que como ya mencione corres el riesgo de que la energía se agote, pero si hacemos un lazo entre nosotras mediante un trozo del cristal de plata, solamente te daré la energía que necesites para aumentar tus poderes y así no correrás el riesgo de que sea demasiada energía para ti, además de que prevenimos que la energía se acabe.**

HARUKA: **Ahhh, ahora ya entendí.**

SERENA: **Entonces estás de acuerdo con esa opción?**.- dijo mirándola con ojitos de "por favor di que si"

HARUKA: **Si estoy de acuerdo.**

SERENA: **Genial pues empecemos**.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Serena le pidió la pluma de transformación a Haruka, y así serena cerró los ojos y la luna que la caracterizaba apareció en su frente y saco el cristal de plata y corto un trozo de este y con sus energías fusionó la pluma de transformación son el trozo del cristal de plata, la energía que despedía era tal que Haruka cerró los ojos ya que no podía ver, sin embargo mientras esto se llevaba a cabo Cristofer (N.A. Como recordaran Cristofer es uno de los subordinados de esmeralda) iba caminado por el mismo lugar, cuando se pudo dar cuenta de la energía que se estaba despidiendo allí.

CRISTOFER: **Pero que es esto?**.- dijo mirando la escena.- **Un momento yo conozco a esa joven**.- dijo al poder diferenciar entre la luz emitida a serena.- **¡Pero claro ella ve en el mismo salón que yo, creo que su nombre es Solena** (N.A-_- sin palabras)**, no, es serena, pero como puede ser que ella este desprendiendo esa energía, será que acaso ella sea la princesa de este planeta?**.- dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a serena, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio que en la frente de serena se encontraba una luna dibujada.- **entonces ella es la princesa de este planeta**.- dijo yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto serena acababa de fusionar la pluma con el trozo del cristal de plata, repentinamente ante Haruka apareció una nueva pluma de transformación, esta era de color azul obscuro tenía el símbolo de uranus, pero este se encontraba rodeado de una luna, simbolizando que tenía el poder de serena, y hablando de esta callo desplomada al piso pero se logro apoyar en sus manos, al ver esto Haruka corrió hacia ella para ver lo que le ocurría

HARUKA: **Princesa, se encuentra bien**.- dijo llegando a su lado.

SERENA: **No, no me encuentro bien**.- con la cabeza baja.

HARUKA: **Pero que es lo que tiene, hay que llevarla al hospital**.- dijo preocupada.

SERENA: **No es eso**.- alzo su vista un poco enojada.- **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames princesa?**

HARUKA: **Ehhhhhh?**.- confundida

SERENA: **Ya sabes que no me gustan las formalidades puesto que somos amigas… ¿NO?**

HARUKA: **E…s… verdad… lo siento**.- gota en la cabeza.- **¿Pero en verdad te encuentras bien?**

SERENA: **Si no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada, pero si recupero un poco de aire y estaré bien**.- le dijo son una sonrisa.- **por cierto transfórmate para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto**.- dijo mirándola.- **solo tienes que decir "POR EL PODER LUNAR DE URANUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN"**

Haruka obedeció y se transformo, apareció con un traje en color azul obscuro del mismo modelo que el que tenia eternal sailor moon, en la parte del pecho donde tenía el moño, en medio de este tenía una estrella posada sobre una luna, la tiara de su frente era la misma solo que ahora de color plateado solo la joya de en medio de color azul obscuro. (N.A. La verdad no sé si me di a entender con las características del traje, pero bueno, espero que sí), después de transformarse Haruka sintió como una cálida y poderosa energía corría atravez de su cuerpo, se sentía sumamente bien, pero no duro mucho transformada ya que se preocupo por serena y decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era que se fuera a su casa.

HARUKA: **Bien entonces te llevo a tu casa**.- destransformandose.

SERENA: **No, mejor vamos al templo.**

HARUKA: **Pero tienes que descansar**.- dijo un poquitín enojada

SERENA: **Es que lo que pasa es que cite a las chicas y pues no quiero hacerlas esperar**.- dijo son una sonrisa inocente

HARUKA: **Piensas darles más poderes ahora**.- sorprendida y enojada.- **que no vez que estas débil?**

SERENA: **No Haruka ya estoy bien, te dije que nada mas descansaba un poco y recuperaría fuerzas.**- levantándose.- **además si no les doy poderes se van a poner celosas**.- dijo guiñándole un ojo

HARUKA: **Esta bien**.- dijo con resignación, a veces su princesa podía ser muy obstinada.- **pero no te excedas**

SERENA: **Claro**.- dijo sonrriendole

Así las dos se dirigieron al templo en el auto de Haruka, y 20 minutos después llegaron, ya estaban todas adentro esperando a serena y Haruka que eran las únicas que faltaban, cuando estas llegaron, serena le conto sus intenciones a las chicas las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas.

AMY: **En verdad puedes aumentar nuestro poder?**

SERENA: **Así es.**

MINA: **Pero estas segura de que funcionara?**

SERENA: **Si, estoy segura porque ya lo he intentado con Haruka y funciono**.- dijo mirando a Haruka.

MICHIRU: **Haruka eso es verdad?**

HARUKA: **Si es verdad**.- dijo mostrándoles su nueva pluma de transformación, aunque traía cara de pocos amigos pues estaba preocupada

LITA: **Guao es grandioso.**

REI: **Y dime serena cuando nos darás los nuevos poderes?**

SERENA: **Pues ahora.**

TODAS: **QUE???????**

SERENA: **Pero de que se sorprenden?**.- gota en la cabeza

HOTARU: **Y dime cual es el método que utilizaras**

SERENA: **Pues…**.- así serena les explico a todas en qué consistía el método para aumentar los poderes de las sailors.

SETSUNA: **Pero es que acaso eso no es peligroso.**

SERENA: **No, por que como ya te dije ya lo intente con Haruka y como vez no me paso nada**.- serena vio que Haruka quería reclamar ese punto pero ella con la mirada le hizo señas se que calladita se ve mas bonita, a lo que esta no le quedo mas remedio que no decir nada.-** Entonces si me van a dejar darles más poder?**

TODAS: **Si**.

Y así se hizo serena corto 7 trozos mas del cristal de plata para fusionarlos con las plumas de transformación de las chicas, pero esta vez fue un poco diferente que con Haruka ya que ahora estaba trabajando con todas las plumas a la vez, y eso provoco que la energía despedida fuera más poderosa, así termino la fusión u las plumas fueron con sus respectivas dueñas, todas de la misma forma que la de sailor uranus solo que cambiaba el color, así todas tomaron sus plumas, pero serena callo rendida al suelo, sin embargo esta vez no pudo poner sus manos por lo que Haruka quien ya sabía que eso sucedería la tomo en brazos para evitar que serena se topara con el suelo, al ver esto todas corrieron hacia ella.

TODAS: **Serena!**.- llegando a su lado

HARUKA: **Te encuentras bien?**.- su voz era baja y se mostraba un hilo de preocupación en ella.

SERENA: **S…i… estoy… bien…. Es solo… que creo… que me excedí un poquito**.- dijo son una sonrisa de quien no rompe ni un plato.

HARUKA: **Vez te dije que esperaras, además que decidiste cambiarlas todas a la vez, eso fue mucho para ti**.- enojada.

SERENA: **Lo siento… no lo vuelvo a hac**…- serena no pudo terminar con la que tenía que decir por qué fue interrumpida por susaku, ya que este se había percatado de la gran energía que se despedía de ese lugar y tuvo la oportunidad de ver que serena era la dueña del cristal de plata.

SUSAKU: **Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres la dueña del cristal de plata**.- Dijo mirando a serena, las chicas al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido decidieron transformarse y ponerse en guardia para proteger a serena, sailor uranus (ahora ya que se transformo) no se separo de serena.- **estorbos quítense de enfrente, que lo único que quiero es el cristal de plata.**

S. SATURN: **Nosotras no vamos a permitir que te acerques a ella.**

SUSAKU: **No me hagan reír, ustedes son insignificantes ante mí.**

S. PLUT: **Pues eso no lo creo**.- dicho esto tomo su báculo y dijo.- **Gran estallido letal**.- el ataque se dirigía hacia susaku, pero este apenas lo pudo esquivar, ya que no fue tan rápido y el ataque pudo darle en el brazo derecho.

SUSAKU: **Veo que se han vuelto más fuertes, pero esto no se quedara así, ahora ya sé muy bien la identidad de la dueña del cristal de plata, por lo que no será difícil que me apodere de el**.- dicho esto se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto todas las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por los poderes que habían obtenido, y al des transformarse corrieron hacia serena para ver si se encontraba bien.

TODAS: **Serena te encuentras bien?**

SERENA: **Si… ya estoy mejor**.- dijo levantándose con dificultad y con la ayuda de Haruka.

HARUKA: **Creo** **que lo mejor será que ahora si te lleve a tu casa**.- dijo todavía ayudándola a levantarse.

SERENA: **Si, creo que eso será lo mejor**.- dicho esto las dos se despidieron y Haruka llevo a serena a su casa para que descansara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy obscuro y tenebroso se encontraba susaku tratándose la herida que tenía en el brazo derecho, en eso aparece Jakudoshi (N.A. Para los que no lo recuerden Jakudoshi es el jefe de susaku)

JAKUDOSHI: **Y bien susaku, ya encontraste el cristal de plata?**

SUSAKU: **Si, mi señor Jakudoshi, al fin lo he encontrado**.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

JAKUDOSHI: **Y bien, donde esta?**

SUSAKU: **Me temo que aun no lo tengo en mi poder, intente quitárselo a la dueña pero un grupo de sailors la estaban protegiendo, y me hirieron, al parecer esas tontas se han vuelto más fuertes.**

JAKUDOSHI: **No quiero escusas, tráeme inmediatamente el cristal de plata**.- elevando el tono de voz.

SUSAKU: **Si ni señor**.- lo miro con duda.

JAKUDOSHI: **Que pasa?**.- dirigiéndose hacia el

SUSAKU: **Si no es mucha molestia me podría decir por que es tan importante el cristal de plata?**.- con miedo.

JAKUDOSHI: **Eso a ti no te importa pero de todos modos te lo voy a decir**..- comenzó con su explicación.- **Hace mucho tiempo yo vivía en la luna del milenio de plata, ese era un lugar pacifico, sin embargo a mi no me agradaba mucho y quería cambiarlo, y para eso tenía que convertirme en el próximo rey de la luna, o sea casarme con la princesa serena, pero esa estúpida **(N.A. Disculpen la palabra) **niñita se enamoro del despreciable de Endimión y no me hizo caso, entonces decidí que lo mejor era destruir la luna con mi poder pero mis acciones fueron detenidas por la reina Serenity, ella extrajo mis poderes y los sello con ayuda del cristal de plata. Por eso es que necesito el cristal de plata, por que en pocas palabras es la llave para liberar mi poder y así recuperarlo, así podre destruir este planeta tan insignificante y de paso obtener mi venganza por la humillación que me hizo esa mocosa al rechazarme**.- termino con su explicación.- **entonces que esperas ve y tráeme el cristal de plata de inmediato**.- ordeno

SUSAKU: **Si**.- dicho esto se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En ese momento en un planeta muy lejano llamado el planeta de fuego, se encontraban cuatro personas en la sala del trono que se encontraba adentro de un lujoso castillo.

(N.A. creo que sabrán quienes son verdad? ^_-)

KAKYU: **Bien ya localice su próximo lugar de ataque**.- le dijo a sus sailors

S.S. HEALER: **Y donde se encuentra ahora?**.- pregunto con curiosidad

KAKYU: **Al parecer se encuentra en la tierra.**

S.S. FIGTHER: **Queee, en la tierra?.-** sorprendido

S.S. MAKER: **Pero no creen que esto sea una gran coincidencia**

KAKYU: **Pues creo que tendremos que ir, tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda.**

TODAS: **Si**.- dicho esto se fueron, sin embargo una se fue pensando en lo bueno que sería volver a ver a su querido bombón.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que está un poquito largo pero quise explicar muchas cosas en este capítulo, y también poner los cambios para adaptarlos a la historia.

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero los reviews.


	8. Capitulo 8 Llegan las star ligths

"**ATAQUE SORPRESA. LA LLEGADA DE LAS STAR LIGTHS"**

Al día siguiente serena se preparaba para ir a la universidad.

LUNA: **Serena ya te vas?**.- pregunto la gata quien se encontraba encima de la cama

SERENA: **Si, es que hoy tengo que llegar temprano por que desafortunadamente no pude estudiar ayer por que me la pase durmiendo**.- dijo con una mano atrás de su cabeza

LUNA: **Pero esta vez si te entiendo, porque llegaste muy cansada.**

SERENA: **Pues es un milagro que me comprendas.**

LUNA: **Que dijiste?**.- enojada

SERENA: **Na…nada**.- gota en la cabeza.- **mejor ya me voy**.- saliendo de la habitación.- **nos vemos en la tarde luna.**

En eso sale de su casa y se dirige a la universidad en el camino se encontró con Mina y Amy "de casualidad", así que se fueron juntas. (N.A. por si no lo recuerdan tosas estudian en la misma universidad solo que en diferentes especialidades)

Llegando a la universidad las clases transcurrieron normalmente para serena a excepción de un chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Cristofer quien estaba investigando mas sobre ella. Al parecer Cristofer todavía no le había dicho nada de su descubrimiento a la princesa esmeralda.

En la tarde serena se encontraba paseando por el parque para así despejar un poco su cabeza de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por qué sintió que alguien la seguía, volteo a ver quién era pero no había nadie al parecer estaba sola en el parque así que decidió no darle mucha importancia y continuar su camino, esta vez el que la estaba observando era susaku quien estaba buscando el momento perfecto para atacarla y quitarle el cristal de plata, y ese era el momento preciso para hacerlo, sin embargo de pronto serena se encuentra "casualmente" con Haruka.

HARUKA: **Hola cabeza de bombón que haces aquí tan sola**.- desde su convertible

SERENA: **Haruka**.- sorprendida.- **pues nada solo pensaba**

HARUKA: **Sabes muy bien que ahora que el enemigo sabe que tu eres la dueña del cristal de plata no puedes andar sola por las calles**.

SERENA: **Si lo sé… pero es que…**

HARUKA: **Es que, nada, ven sube te llevo a tu casa**.- abriéndole le puerta del coche.

SERENA: **Subiré con una condición**.- dijo caprichosa

HARUKA: **Y cuál es?**

SERENA: **Que me invites un helado**.- sonrisa ^_^

HARUKA: **Esta bien pero debes prometerme que ya no vas a andar sola, OK.**

SERENA: **Esta bien**.- dicho esto subió al automóvil.

Susaku había perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a serena.

SUSAKU: **Rayos, tal parece ser que esa niñita nunca anda sola, debo ingeniar un plan para separarla de sus guardianas**.- dicho esto se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de la tierra viajaban a gran velocidad 4 personas, ellas eran las star ligths junto con su princesa.

S.S. FIGTHER: **Cuanto mas nos tomara llegar?**

KAKYU: **Creo que aproximadamente un día más.**

S.: **Pues démonos prisa.**

S.: **Bien, vamos.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Susaku se encontraba extrayendo el cristal de 8 personas para poder dárselo a sus demonios, (N.A. ya se imaginaran cual era su plan verdad, y para los que no) el plan se susaku consistía en crear 8 demonios diferentes y explarsirlos alrededor de Tokio, y así poder separar a las sailors de serena para así el pelear solo con serena.

Una hora más tarde todas se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, ya que las chicas trataban de no dejar sola a serena y buscaban cualquier excusa para que ella estuviera con ellas.

SERENA: **Y bueno chicas que es de lo que me querían hablar**.- confusa

AMY: **Pues… es que…**.- no sabia que decir

MINA: **Es que últimamente no has estado con nosotras y te extrañamos**.- dijo rápido pero entendible

SERENA: **Solo era por eso que me hicieron venir?**.- con cara de sospecha

LITA: **Pues si**

SERENA: **Hay chicas lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, es por eso que no he tenido tiempo de estar con ustedes.**

REI: **Bueno entonces quédate.**

SERENA: **Ah, es verdad**.- dijo metiendo su mano en su bolsillo.

TODAS: **Que pasa?**

SERENA: **Quería darles esto**.- dijo sacando unos anillos de distintos colores.- **verán nosotras debemos estar comunicadas, así ustedes se dejaran de preocupar tanto de que yo este sola**.- mirándolas a todas.- **por eso con mis poderes hice estos anillos que nos servirán para comunicarnos entre nosotras**.- dándole los anillos a cada una.

AMY: **Dices que los hiciste con tus poderes?**.- no entendía

SERENA: **Es que me ha aparecido un nuevo poder el cual es hacer objetos sólidos y funcionales, para esto solamente tengo que juntar energía y pensar en el objeto que quiero crear.**

MINA: **Y eso cuando lo descubriste.**

SERENA: **Pues ayer mismo en la noche.**

LITA: **Y sabes que otros poderes vas a tener?**

SERENA: **Pues según me dijo luna todavía me faltan algunos por descubrir, pero eso se ver a con el tiempo.**

REI: **Y las demás ya tienen sus anillos?**

SERENA: **Si, hace poco se los si a Haruka para que se los diera a las demás**..- cuando de pronto entran luna y Artemis corriendo.

LUNA: **Chicas algo muy grave está sucediendo**.- agitada

ARTEMIS: **El enemigo esta atacando Tokio.**

TODAS: **Queee?**

LUNA: **Hay ocho criaturas atacando distintas partes de Tokio.**

SERENA: **Son demonios?**

ARTEMIS: **Si al parecer son los demonios de susaku.**

SERENA: **Debemos recuperar los cristales de esas personas.**

LUNA: **Si pero para eso nos tenemos que separar por que los demonios están en 8 puntos distintos de Tokio, además hay que avisar a las demás.**

AMY: **Bien chicas lo mejor será llamar a las demás y esperar a que vengan y después hacer un plan.**- dicho esto llamaron a Haruka y las demás las cuales llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

SERENA: **Haruka, chicas, que bueno que llegaron**.- corriendo haci ellas.

HARUKA: **Que es lo que está pasando**.- después de la pregunta las chicas les contaron lo que estaba sucediendo y así hicieron un plan, y al pensarlo detenidamente no les quedo otra opción que separarse, sin embargo Haruka insistió en ir son serena.

Poco tiempo después todas las sailors estaban luchando con sus respectivos demonios, y en el parque n° 10 se encontraban serena y Haruka frente al demonio que les correspondía, este era extremadamente rápido y fuerte, Sailor Uranus de dispuso a atacar al demonio, cuando de pronto aparece susaku detrás de Silver Sailor moon, tomándola del cuello para que no se moviera.

SILVER SALILOR MOON: **Ahhhhhhhhh, suéltame**.- grito al encontrarse acorralada y se movía para intentar liberarse.

SAILOR URANUS: **Sailor moon**…- corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sailor moon dejando de luchar contra el demonio, pero su paso fue interrumpido por un campo de energía que impedía que pasara.- **pero que es esto**.- dijo golpeando con el puño el campo de energía intentando pasar pero era inútil.

SUSAKU: **jajajajaja, jamás vas a poder atravesar este campo de energía, mejor mira como tu amiguita muere.**

Susaku intenta extraer el cristal de plata de Sailor moon, pero esta logra esquivar el ataque, por lo que invoca a otro demonio.

SUSAKU: **Aparece demonio que habita en las sombras, toma esta ofrenda para aumentar tu poder y destruye a los estorbos…**(como ofrenda le da un cristal).- el demonio aparece por detrás de serena, este tiene 6 brazos por lo que apresa a silver sailor moon de manos y pies y del cuello haciendo imposible que sailor moon pudiera moverse.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Suéltame inmediatamente**.- dijo mientras intentaba liberarse lo cual era imposible.

SUSAKU: **Me temo que eso va a ser imposible**.- dirigiéndose hacia ella, mientras empieza a extraer el cristal de plata se sailor moon.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, basta**.- decía mientras iba perdiendo su transformación.

Mientras tanto afuera del campo de energía se encontraba Sailor Uranus intentando entrar en él, pero el demonio la ataco por la espalda, esta reacciono pero era demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque, cuando:

¿?.- **Laser de estrella fugaz**.- el ataque le dio al demonio el cual cayó al suelo pero no fue destruido.

SAILOR URANUS: **Tornado destructor de Uranus**.- con este ataque el demonio fue destruido, el cristal desapareció y regreso a su dueño, mientras Uranus dirigía su mirada hacia quien la había ayudado.- **pero que hacen aquí**.- pregunto sorprendida.

S.: **Así es como agradeces la ayuda?.**

S.: **Espero que te encuentres bien.**

S.: **Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, un poco más y no la cuentas**.- dijo en tono irónico.

SAILOR URANUS: **No tengo tiempo para charlas**.- y sacando su espada.- **espada de Uranus elimina**.- el ataque se dirigió al campo de energía pero le fue imposible atravesarlo.- **que?**.- sorprendida.- **no puede ser acaso este campo es indestructible?**.- se pregunto mientras se angustiaba mas.

S.: **Que es lo que está pasando ahí adent**….- no puedo terminar la frase pues había visto la escena por la cual la Sailor del viento se encontraba tan desesperada por entrar en el campo de energía.

SAILOR URANUS: **Tenemos que rescatarla, si no morirá**.- dijo desesperada.

S.S. HEALER: **Pero no se puede entrar**

S.S. MAKER: **Tal vez abría alguna posibilidad**.- pensando.

SAILOR URANUS: **Cual, dila**.- gritando y muy desesperada.

S.: **Si todos unimos fuerzas posiblemente la podamos salvar, pero tendrás que llamar a las demás.**

SAILOR URANUS: **Pero eso es casi imposible, ellas están muy lejos de aquí y aunque las llame tardaran mucho en llegar**.

S.: **Inténtalo, mientras tanto nosotras trataremos de entrar a ese campo.**

Sailor Uranus se dispuso a llamar a las demás mediante los anillos que les había dado serena, mientras tanto las star ligths unían sus energías para poder entrar en el campo. Los esfuerzos eran cada vez mayores ya que veían como poco a poco serena iba perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando después de un rato salió el cristal de plata del pecho de serena y esta cayó al piso inconsciente.

Las demás sailors llegaron al lugar y no perdieron tiempo al ver la situación tan complicada que había.

SAILOR URANUS: **Chicas ahora**

TODAS: **Si**.

SAILOR MARTS: **Flechas ardientes ¡ataquen!**

SAILOR MERCURY: **Ventisca mortal de mercurio**

SAILOR JUPITER: **Centellas de Júpiter**

SAILOR VENUS: **Cadena estelar de Venus**

SAILOR URANUS: **Tronado destructor de Uranus**

SAILOR NEPTUN: **Tsunami acuático de Neptuno**

SAILOR PLUT: **Gran estallido letal**

SAILOR SATURN: **Silencio cósmico**

S.S. FIGTHER: **Laser de estrella fugaz**

S.S. MAKER: **Estrella de Sailor maker**

S.S. HEALER: **Infierno estelar de healer**

Los ataques unidos dieron resultado y disolvieron el campo de energía, sin embargo susaku se encontraba al lado de serena. Este tenía en la mano una espada la cual estaba dirigiendo al cuello de serena, para así amenazar a las sailors.

SUSAKU: **No** **se atrevan a acercarse o le cortare el cuello**.- dicho esto susaku se dispuso a tomar el cristal de plata, sin embargo este dio un brillo sin precedentes y de la nada apareció una barrera que impedía a susaku acercarse a él.- **Pero qué demonios pasa**.- separándose por el destello despedido por el cristal.

De repente el cristal de plata comenzó a introducirse solo de nuevo en el cuerpo de su dueña, lo que ocasiono que serena fuera recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco. Las demás al ver que despertaba corrieron a su lado inmediatamente para auxiliarla y protegerla de otro ataque.

TODAS: **Serena**

SAILOR URANUS: **Te encuentras bien**.- ya que fue la que la ayudo a levantarse.

SERENA: **Si estoy bien**.- sonriendo débilmente.

SUSAKU: **Pero cómo es posible que no haya podido tocar el cristal de plata?**.- enojado

SERENA: **Jamás unas manos malvadas podrán apoderarse del cristal de plata, además solo yo lo puedo usar**.- le dijo a susaku.

SUSAKU: **Gracias, esa información es interesante**.- irónicamente.- **me retiro, nos vemos después**.- dio esto desapareció.

Después de que susaku desapareció:

SERENA: **Chicas muchas gracias por ayudarme**.- les dijo a las chicas pero aun no se había percatado de la presencia de los tres visitantes (N.A. a estas alturas ya se destranformaron)

SAILOR URANUS: **Pues aunque me cueste admitirlo, ellos nos ayudaron**.- dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tres hermanos kou.

SERENA: **Que?**.- viéndolos.- **pero si son seiya, taiky y yaten**.- sorprendida.- **pero que hacen aquí?**

TAIKY: **Pues hemos venido a ayudarles, a pelear con la princesa esmeralda.**

YATEN: **Pero, creo que aun no llega, y tienen otros problemas aquí.**

SEIYA: **Así es, además hemos venido en compañía de nuestra princesa.**

REI: **Que les parece si mejor vamos al templo para hablar, es que no creo que el parque sea un lugar muy conveniente.**

AMY: **Es verdad, además serena necesita descansar.**

TODAS y TODOS: **Si…**- Así se fueron hacia el templo Hikawa.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	9. Capitulo 9 El secuestro de Serena

"**EL SECUESTRO DE SERENA"**

(N.A. Si se preguntaban en donde se encontraba Darién durante todo este tiempo…, pues bueno aquí lea va)

LUNES 8:00 AM

Darién se encontraba saliendo de su casa rumbo a su trabajo (N.A. Por cierto olvide mencionar que Darién trabaja de medico en un hospital muy importante), cuando de pronto se topa con una personita que la verdad no esperaba ver, ni ese día ni nunca.

¿?.- **Hola Darién, vine porque me prometiste que me enseñarías la ciudad**.- dijo agarrándolo del brazo descaradamente.

DARIEN: **em? pues para serte sincero no me acuerdo, es más te conozco?**.- dijo confundido.

¿?.- **Como es posible que me preguntes que si nos conocemos, que no te acuerdas que el otro día yo te pregunta la hora y nos presentamos.** (N.A. Pobrecita cree que con el simple hecho de preguntarle la hora a alguien, esa persona se va a acordar de ti)

DARIEN: **Eh?, pues no me acuerdo.**

¿?.- **Me llamo e-s-m-e-r-a-l-d-a, es que acaso no te acuerdas?**.- dijo molesta.

DARIÉN: **Si, creo que ya me acuerdo… Pero no podre acompañarla**.- dicho esto quiso marcharse.

ESMERALDA: .- quien estaba muy molesta, lo toma del brazo y le da la vuelta, de tal manera que queda viéndola a los ojos.- **tu no te vas a ningún lado**.- los ojos de esmeralda comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo brillante, y aun mirando a Darién a los ojos.- **A partir de ahora harás todo lo que yo te diga**.- Darién trato de poner resistencia sin embago, sus ojos poco a poco fueron perdiendo el brillo que tenían, y callo rendido ante el control que esmeralda estaba ejerciendo sobre el.

DARIÉN: **Sus deseos son ordenes**.- parecía zombi Xd

ESMERALDA: **Genial, entonces quiero que me beses**.- dijo acercándose más a él.

DARIÉN: **Si…**- Darién se acerco lentamente a ella y así juntaron sus labios, en el rostro de Darién se podía ver la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

(N.A. Por si alguien no entendió, el lunes fue el die en el que sucedió todo lo del capítulo anterior, por eso es que Darién no acudió al rescate de serena y no lo hará por un tiempo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, todas las chicas en compañía de los hermanos kou, ya que necesitaban charlar acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban y el por qué del regreso de las star ligths.

SERENA: **En verdad me sorprende que estén aquí todos**.- dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

TAIKY: **Pues según mis cálculos tendíamos que haber llegado hasta mañana**.- dijo con la mano en la cabeza.

YATEN: **Así es, pero el señor apresurado, dijo que nos diéramos prisa, así que aceleramos a todo lo que pudimos**.- dijo mirando de reojo a seiya.

SEIYA: **Ya cállense, lo que pasa en que es muy aburrido estar viajando en el espacio por mucho tiempo**.- dijo levemente sonrojado y mirando bajo hacia otro lado (N.A. ya saben así: ¬_¬)

REI: **Pues qué bueno que se apresuraron, porque si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado con serena.**

SERENA: **Así es, muchas gracias**.- dijo alegre.

SETSUNA: **Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo termino la batalla nos dijeron que habían venido a ayudarnos a pelear contra la princesa esmeralda, verdad?**

TAIKY: **Así es, pero antes que nada hay una historia que tenemos que contarles.**

_**Historia contada por taiky:**_

Hace un tiempo habíamos terminado de reconstruir nuestro planeta, todo estaba en armonía y las personas estaban felices, pero, cierto día vi a una mujer acompañada de dos hombres muy extraños, yo nunca había visto a esas personas y supe inmediatamente que se trataban de forasteros que no pertenecían al planeta (N.A. En la historia el planeta de fuego es muy pequeño por lo tanto todos conocen a los habitantes), así que me acerque a preguntarles que se les ofrecía en nuestro planeta; la respuesta que me dieron fue que querían una audiencia con la princesa, así que los lleve ante ella, ya en la "audiencia" ellos aprovecharon para tratar de matar a la princesa, sin embargo nuestra princesa había estado entrenando últimamente y nosotros también así que logramos crear una especie de campo de energía, el cual nos sirvió para expulsarlos de nuestro planeta, pero no pudimos derrotarlos, después de eso investigamos de quienes se trataban y nos descubrimos que ella era Esmeralda, la princesa de un planeta llamado titán, sin embargo ese planeta ahora esta inhabitable ya que las personas de ese mundo se volvieron locas y se convirtieron en una especie de monstruos, ahora ese planeta es obscuro y tenebroso y nadie se quiere acercar a él. Esmeralda nos dijo que su planeta se había destruido, pero eso no es verdad, yo creo que dijo eso porque no quiere aceptar la verdad de que no fue lo suficientemente buena como para proteger a su planeta. Y ahora que en su planeta solo habitan monstruos ella quiere apoderarse de otro planeta a como dé lugar.

_**Fin de la historia contada por taiky.**_

SERENA: **Ahora ya entiendo porque es que esmeralda está atacando nuestro planeta**.- triste

LITA: **Se me hace muy egoísta de su parte el querer apoderarse de un planeta, solo por que el suyo cayó en ruina por su culpa**.- apretando el puño.

MINA: **Estoy de acuerdo con lita, lo mejor será estar al pendiente de los movimientos de esa tal esmeralda**.- seria.

AMY: **El problema es que no sabemos hasta cuándo volverá a aparecer**.- pensativa

REI: **Chicas, no debemos darnos por vencidas.**

SERENA: **Es verdad, debemos proteger nuestro planeta**.- dijo poniéndose de pie, sin embargo aun no se había recuperado de la batalla de hace un momento, por eso sus piernas no la sostuvieron y cayó al suelo, pero fue detenida por seiya quien actuó rápidamente evitando que se golpeara.

TODAS: **Serena**.- preocupadas

SEIYA: **T…te encuentras bien?**.- dijo rojo como un tomate

SERENA: **Si, es solo que estoy algo cansada.**

REI: **Porque no te quedas a dormir aquí, ya es muy tarde y es peligroso que andes sola en la calle a esta hora, yo llamare a tu mama para que no se preocupe.**

SERENA: **Si**.- dicho esto serena se fue a la recamara de reí a dormir pues estaba muy cansada, reí llamo a la madre de serena para decirle que ella se iba a quedar en su casa. Mientras tanto los demás seguían platicando.

HOTARU: **Lo malo es que no solo tenemos el problema de esmeralda si no también el de susaku**.- bajando la mirada, preocupada por serena.

YATEN: **Ahora que lo mencionas, quien era la persona que las estaba atacando?**

MICHIRU: **Su nombre es Susaku, y al parecer está en busca del cristal de plata**.- seria

SEIYA: **Cristal de plata?..., que es eso?**.- confundido

SETSUNA: **Es una joya milenaria que perteneció al antiguo milenio de plata, el cristal de plata posee un gran poder curativo y purificador, sin embargo así también posee un enorme poder capaz de destruirlo todo a su paso.**

TAIKY: **Acaso existe un objeto tan poderoso, yo no había oído hablar de el.**

URANUS: **Si, si existe, el cristal de plata nos ha protegido siempre, a nosotras y a la tierra.**

YATEN: **Pues por lo que vi hoy al parecer susaku confundió ese tal cristal de plata con la semilla estelar de serena, porque eso es lo que estaba intentando llevarse.**

HOTARU: **Te equivocas**.- capto la atención de los hermanos kou.- **lo que susaku intento llevarse fue verdaderamente el cristal de plata**.- sorprendiendo a los tres.

TAIKY: **Pero si nosotros vimos que cuando le quitaron su semilla estelar a serena apareció lo mismo**.- confundido

SETSUNA: **Así es, es que se podría decir que el cristal de plata es la fuente de vida de serena y serena es la fuente de energía del cristal de plata.**

SEIYA: **Explícate.**

SETSUNA: **Pues si a serena le quitan el cristal de plata morirá, pero el cristal no desaparecerá solamente quedara**…- pensó que palabra sería mejor utilizar.- **se podría decir que quedara dormido, por que el poder del cristal de plata depende del corazón de su dueño.**

TAIKY: **Entonces si el enemigo se apodera de el estaremos en gran peligro, si es tan poderoso ese cristal como tu mencionas**.- preocupado

MICHIRU: **Pero solo serena puede usarlo, por eso es que susaku no pudo tocar el cristal de plata.**

YATEN: **Y porque ella es la única que la puede usar?**

URANUS: **Que no es obvio, eso es porque ella es la única descendiente del reino del milenio de plata, ella es la única que tiene la sangre de la familia real, y el cristal de plata solo lo pueden usar los miembros de la familia real de la luna.**

SEIYA: **Entonces no creen ustedes que el enemigo buscara alguna forma para apoderarse del cristal?**

URANUS: **Pues la única forma seria obligando a serena a unirse a ellos, y que los ayudara en sus planes**.- cuando dijo esto se oyó un ruido estrepitoso (creo que así se dice) en el cuarto donde se encontraba serena, lo que hizo que todos corrieran a ver que sucedía y lo que vieron era horrible, Jakudoshi tenía a serena cargando por la cintura, (N.A. ósea sin delicadeza).

TODAS: **Serena**.- gritando al unisonó.

HOTARU: **Quien eres tu?**.- al decir esto apareció susaku al lado de Jakudoshi.

SUSAKU: **El es mi señor Jakudoshi**.- dijo presentando al ser extraño, por el escándalo serena comenzó a despertar y al alzar la vista vio que Jakudoshi la tenía tomada por la cintura (N.A. es que serena tiene el sueño pesado ^_^)

JAKUDOSHI: **Veo que has despertado, pero te necesito dormida por ahora**.- aso que dejo corres una serie de rayos color negro que literalmente electrocutaron a serena y esta se volvió a desmayar.

SEIYA: **Como te atreves a hacerle esto me las pagaras**.- corrió hacia él para rescatar a serena, pero cuando iba a acercarse, Jakudoshi desapareció diciendo.

JAKUDOSHI: **Lo mejor será que se olviden de ella porque una vez que logre lo que quiero la matare.**

TODAS Y TODOS: **s…e…r…e…n…a**…- gritaron desesperados al ver que ya no podían hacer nada para rescatarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**En el escondite de Jakudoshi **_

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente rodeado de tinieblas, no se oía el mas mínimo ruido de vida cerca de allí, poco a poco se iba despertando recuperándose de aquel rayo que la dejo aturdida, y solo despertó para encontrarse con el rostro de su captor.

JAKUDOSHI: **Veo que ya has despertado, a pero que niña tan débil eres**.- dijo con descaro.- **mira que yo pensé que ibas a resistir mas**.- riéndose a más no poder, pero ella no dijo palabra lo que hizo que Jakudoshi se molestara.- **Veo que no quieres hablar**.- acerándose.- **está bien… si no quieres hablar… entonces tal vez quieras gritar**.- dicho esto tomo la muñeca derecha de serena y la doblo hasta el grado de fracturarla, esta por el dolor pego un grito desgarrador, y mientras ella gritaba de dolor Jakudoshi disfrutaba el espectáculo riéndose, al parecer disfrutaba el dolor y sufrimiento de serena.

SERENA: **Quien eres?.... porque me haces esto?**.- dijo mirándolo con dolor y tomándose con la mano izquierda la muñeca lastimada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la tierra, las sailors y los hermanos kou estaban sumamente preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraba el planeta, ya que desde que había desaparecido serena en la tierra comenzaron una serie de temblores, además de que comenzó una tormenta con rayos; al parecer la tierra sentía el dolor de serena.

HARUKA: **Y ahora que haremos, tenemos que rescatar a serena, pero no sabemos en donde esta**.- con impotencia

SEIYA: **Como sea la rescataremos**.- con determinación

TODAS: **Si**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SERENA: **Quien eres?.... porque me haces esto?**.- dijo mirándolo con dolor y tomándose con la mano izquierda la muñeca lastimada.

Jakudoshi solo rio descaradamente, después de eso le levanto bruscamente las manos y le puso unos grilletes, no hubo problemas con la mano izquierda, pero como la muñeca de la mano derecha estaba lastimada, serena al momento de que Jakudoshi le puso el grillete en esa mano grito de dolor.

JAKUDOSHI: **Bueno Princesa de la luna, aquí es donde empieza tu tormento**.- mirándola con una sonrisa que demostraba victoria.- **te daré un consejo, no te vayas a mover mucho porque te puedes hacer más daño en la muñeca**.- con descaro, en verdad no le importaba en absoluto.- **así que tendrás que mantener todo el tiempo tus manos arriba… digo si no te quieres lastimar**.- dicho esto se fue riendo

(N.A. para los que no entiendan, creo que ya sabrán lo duro que es estar con los brazos arriba mucho tiempo, después de un rato te empiezan a doler así que lo que Jakudoshi le hizo a serena es una especie de tortura ya que al momento de que a serena se le ocurra descansar sus manos, el grillete chocara con la muñeca fracturada, zafándola mas, así que serena no podrá descansar sus manos… creo que soy muy mala pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió, porque quería una tortura pero no muy fuerte.)

Serena al ver que se iba:

SERENA: **No me has respondido quien eres?**.- exigiendo respuesta.

JAKUDOSHI: .- rio y dijo.- **La Oscuridad es mi camino, las tinieblas mi trono y tu agonía mi alimento, princesa, así que mientras más sufras y llores más feliz seré yo, mi nombre es Jakudoshi.**- dicho esto salió de la habitación, si así se le podía decir por qué mas bien parecía una celda de prisión. Dejando a una serena impactada.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

KONISHIPUU... DIRIA MOKONA EN TSUBASA CRONICLES.

LES DEJO EL CAPITULO TITULADO EL SECUESTRO DE SERENA.

LOMAS INTERESANTE VIENE APARTIR DEL CAPITULO QUE VIENE

SE QUE EL CAPI ESTA UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO...

ESPERO REVIEWS

PD: SI TIENEN ALGO QUE QUIEREN QUE PONGA EN MI FIC SOLO DIGANME SE ACEPTA DE TODO... ECEPTO VIRUS...


	10. Capitulo 10 Una fuerza Escondida

"**UNA FUERZA ESCONDIDA"**

Habían pasado escasas 2 horas desde que serena se encontraba con los brazos alzados, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad porque aparte de que le dolía demasiado su muñeca derecha, no podía descansar el brazo derecho, porque si lo descansaba se zafaría mas la muñeca ya muy lastimada, sin embargo ya no aguantaba más el sufrimiento provocado, en eso entro Jakudoshi a la habitación.

JAKUDOSHI: **Bien, ahora que has sufrido un poco, te diré lo que quiero que hagas**.- con una sonrisa de victoria.

SERENA: **Que?**.- pues no entendía nada

JAKUDOSHI: **Quiero que rompas el sello que tiene** (N.A. valga la redundancia) **sellado mis poderes, y para eso necesito que uses el cristal de plata porque es la única llave**.- ordeno.

SERENA: **Jamás te voy a ayudar a que recuperes tus poderes.- con decisión.- bastante daño has causado ya sin estos**.- término

JAKUDOSHI: **Me temo que no entiendes**.- tranquilo pero molesto.- **esto no es una petición, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!**.- Gritando pues había perdido la paciencia.

SERENA: **Jamás colaborare con un ser como tú, entiendes**.- grito

JAKUDOSHI: .- Riendo sínicamente.- **me temo que terminaras aceptando, porque si no, no te quitare los grilletes, además, creo que no falta mucho para que llegues a tu limite, pronto me estarás suplicando, ya verás**.- dicho esto de fue de la habitación.

Serena medito las palabras de Jakudoshi y vio que lo que él le decía era verdad, ella dudaba aguantar mucho tiempo más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras serena pasaba todo esto las chicas estaban buscando a Darién para contarle lo sucedido, sin embargo no había rastro de él, ni en su apartamento ni en su trabajo, así que se comenzaron a preocupar y pensaron que posiblemente Jakudoshi lo había secuestrado también, pero lo que no sabían era que él estaba en la casa de esmeralda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de esmeralda se encontraban ella, Darien y parís, este ultimo miraba con resentimiento a Darien (N.A. ya saben ehhh, Darien esta todo zombi, pero aun se da cuenta de que lo estaban viendo feo -_^), Darien al sentir la mirada penetrante de Paris, solo volteo a verlo a lo que Paris respondió frunciendo el seño. Esmeralda pudo notar la tensión que se encontraba en esa habitación así que decidió actuar.

ESMERALDA: **Paris no quiero que estés causándole problemas a Darien**.- le dijo

PARIS: **Pero…**- no pudo terminar por qué esmeralda le daba una mirada intimidante.

ESMERALDA: **Que te quede claro esto**.- aclaro.- **he decidido que Darien va a gobernar en este planeta a mi lado, como mi esposo, por eso no quiero que le pongas esa cara que le estabas poniendo hace un momento**.- dijo esmeralda muy enojada, así que paris cambio el aspecto de su cara por uno de niño regañado.- **Darien, que te parece si tú me ayudas a encontrar a la princesa de esta planeta, así mientras más pronto la destruya, mas pronto podremos gobernar juntos**.- Darien solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de una respuesta afirmativa.

En eso llega Cristofer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(N.A. voy a hacer una pequeña pausa aquí para explicar el por qué cristofer no le había dicho nada a esmeralda… ya saben sobre lo de que ya había descubierto la verdadera identidad de serena).

Cristofer se encontraba vagando en la calle meditando acerca de la información que había obtenido, aun no podía creer que la princesa del planeta tierra fuera una persona que estuviera tan cerca de ellos todo el tiempo y más aun no podría creer que no se hubiesen dado cuenta antes. Cristofer le guardaba una gran lealtad a la princesa esmeralda, sin embargo el pensaba que últimamente que esa persona a la que tanto respeto tenia había cambiado mucho, cristofer recordaba que cuando el planeta Titán estaba en su era de paz, la princesa esmeralda era sumamente bondadosa con todo el mundo, por eso es que el decidió ser su guardián, para protegerla de todo peligro e impedir que esa nobleza desapareciera; sin embargo desde que el planeta titán paso de ser un planeta pacifico a un planeta donde solo habitaban monstruos, esmeralda se había vuelto muy extraña, solo le importaba lastimar a los demás, pero aun así cristofer creía en ella. Después de meditar mucho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle a esmeralda quien era la verdadera identidad de Serena Tsukino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

… y se encuentra con la escena en la que esmeralda le está diciendo a Darien que gobernaran juntos el planeta tierra, cristofer no supo lo que sintió, porque por un lado estaba feliz de que esmeralda encontrara el "amor", pero por otro lado ese chico con el que ella hablaba (Darien) se veía muy extraño, pereciera que no tenia alma, o que esta estaba atrapada, sin embargo no le tomo importancia y prosiguió a lo planeado; llego ante esmeralda e hizo una reverencia.

CRISTOFER: **Le informo que he encontrado a la princesa de este planeta, majestad**.- dijo hincado (creo que así se dice) con la cabeza mirando al suelo en señal de respeto.

PARIS: **Queeeeee?, como es posible que la hayas encontrado, yo estuve buscándola por mucho tiempo**.- enojado pues estaba celoso.

CRISTOFER: **No me extraña que no la hayas encontrado…, mira que yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de quién era en verdad**.- dijo cristofer reconfortando a París, pero este se enojo todavía más.

ESMERALDA: **Bien cristofer y quién es?**.- a la expectativa.

CRISTOFER: **Pues es una chica que nosotros conocemos, va en la misma universidad que nosotros, además de ir en el mismo salón.**

PARIS: **Pero eso no es posible**.- sorprendido.

CRISTOFER: **El primer día de clase, pude sentir una energía muy extraña proveniente de ella, pero no le teme mucha importancia, hasta que vi como le daba mas poder a una de sus guerreras, fue que me pude dar cuenta de su verdadera identidad, ella es…**- dudando si decirlo o no (N.A. chacachanchan… chacachanchan… chacachanchan… suspenso ^_-)

ESMERALDA: **Ya dime quien es?**.- desesperada.

CRISTOFER: **Ella es… Serena Tsukino…**

ESMERALDA: **Esa si que es una gran coincidencia…, DARIEN!!!**.- le grito

DARIEN: **Diga**.- todo zombi

ESMERALDA: **Esa tal Serena Tsukino era tu novia, ¿verdad?**.- con cara de "yo gane"

DARIEN: **S…i…**- en el fondo no quería decir la verdad, sin embargo no podía romper el control mental que esmeralda tenia sobre el.

ESMERALDA: **Perfecto, bueno, supongo que aun no han terminado formalmente…, entonces quiero que le digas que quieres una cita con ella en el parque dentro de dos semanas a las 6 de la tarde, así podré aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche, y me dará tiempo de preparar todo para mi ataque**

DARIEN: **Si**…- todo zombi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya llevaba una semana cautiva, y no sabía qué hacer, tenía hambre, sed y sobretodo no soportaba el inmenso dolor de su brazo y muñeca derechos pues no había podido bajar las manos desde entonces, las visitas de Jakudoshi, eran cada vez mas espaciadas, antes la visitaba cada dos horas, después cada 4, hasta llegar a visitarla cada dos días. A ella le parecía mejor pues sentía que la presencia de Jakudoshi le quitaba las ganas de seguir adelante, pero aunque él no estuviera sentía que ya no podía mas, estaba demasiado cansada además de débil para poder moverse, entonces poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_**Sueño:**_

¿?.- **Serena… Serena… Serena… Serena…**

SERENA: **Quien es?**.- pregunto con los ojos cerrados

¿?.- **Soy tu madre…** (N.A: no quería cejar mucho el suspenso jajaja)

SERENA: **Madre?**

REINA SERENITY: **Hija** **tienes que dejar salir el poder que aun duerme dentro de ti**.- le dijo angustiada.

SERENA: **Madre… pero es que ya no me quedan energías, me siento sola, sin Darién, sin las chicas a mi lado**.- llorando

REINA SERENITY: **No pienses que estás sola hija mía, las sailor scauts te están buscando desesperadamente, tienes que regresar, no dejes que Jakudoshi gane.**

SERENA: **Es** **verdad, madre, gracias por tu consejo…**.- pensando.- **pero como voy a lograr escapar?**.- recordando la condición en la que estaba

REINA SERENITY: **Hija recuerdas lo que te dijo luna, acerca de tus poderes?**

SERENA: **Pues** **me dijo que todavía hace falta que despierte algunos poderes**.- recordando

REINA SETENITY: **Y recuerdas cuales eran?**

SERENA: **Si**.- pensando.- **si no mal recuerdo… eran levitación…, tele transportación…, telequinesis… y crear campos de energía y de protección**.

REINA SERENITY: **Entonces piensa ¿Qué poderes son los que puedes utilizar para escapar de aquí?**

SERENA: **Mmmmmm, pues si pudiera escoger entre todos escogería la telequinesis y la tele transportación.**

REINA SERENITY: **Entonces hija utiliza esos poderes y liberate; no puedes esperar a que te vengan a rescatar por que aunque las sailor scauts te están buscando desesperadamente es muy poco probable que te encuentren.**

SERENA: **Pero madre… como se supone que voy a despertar esos poderes?**...- preocupada.- **no creo lograrlo**.- con un tono muy pesimista

REINA SERENITY: **Solo cree en ti**...- dicho esto desapareció.

SERENA: **Espera madre**….- despertó en la habitación en la que le tenían encerrada, medito lo que le había dicho su madre antes de irse así y llego a la conclusión de que si confiaba en ella misma posiblemente lograría despertar los poderes, así que comenzó a concentrarse, primero en tomar cuidadosamente la llave del guardia, que estaba fuera de la habitación sentado en una silla profundamente dormido, esta llave servía para abrir los grilletes que la aprisionaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Templo Hikawa_

Las chicas y los hermanos Kou se encontraban reunidos en el templo; estas reuniones ya se habían vuelto muy comunes desde que desapareció Serena; siempre trataban de ayar una manera para rescatarla, pero nunca lo lograban, estaban desesperados, preocupados y además muy cansados, en la ausencia de Serena Susaku había atacado a muchas personas, extrayendo el cristal de sus cuerpos y ofreciéndolos a los demonios como ofrenda, era agotados el combatir contra ellos, pero había algo que animaba a las Sailors a seguir adelante, ello era la certeza de saber que Serena se encontraba con vida, porque si ella muriera entonces las sailors no podrían hacer su nueva transformación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_REGRESANDO CON SERENA_

Esta seguía concentrada en obtener la llave para poder liberarse, llevaba hora y media intentándolo, y ya se estaba dando por vencida, pero el recuerdo de las chicas y de Darién quienes la estaban esperando le dio fuerzas para realizar en último intento.

Serena acumulo lo que le quedaba de energía, de repente el contorno de su cuerpo se ilumino y la llave también y poco a poco atrajo la llave hacia ella, cuando al fin tenia la llave abrió los grilletes y dejo caer pesadamente sus manos, cosa que le causo dolor y alivio a la vez.

Ya estaba libre, lo único que le faltaba era salir de allí "Pero no sé donde estoy" pensó, sin embargo recordó el poder de tele transportación; ella ya había realizado muchas veces la tele transportación de las sailors y suponía que era lo mismo, así que se concentro y poco a poco comenzó a levitar.

Por otro lado Jakudoshi se acercaba y ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto cuando vio que Serena desapareció de repente, Jakudoshi estaba sumamente molesto y grito (N.A. disculpen la expresión) **"Maldita seas".**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la tierra de pronto salió el sol y las sailors lograron percatarse de ello, lo cual se les hizo extraño, ya que hace 2 semanas, o sea desde que desapareció Serena, no había dejado de llover.

De repente una luz muy brillante apareció en medio de donde se encontraban todas y todos en círculo, estos se levantaron, pero se cubrieron los ojos ya que no podían ser por semejante destello, cuando la luz se disipo un poco todas y todos abrieron los ojos quedando sorprendidas (os)

Frente a ellos estaba Serena flotando en el aire.

TODAS Y TODOS: **¡Serena!**.- sorprendidos y felices

SERENA: **Regrese…**- dicho esto cayó al suelo pues se había desmayado, pero fue salvada de un gran golpe por seiya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Espero que les agrade el capitulo…

Pero les digo que estoy muy triste porque no me han dejado reviews y eso me deprime mucho. Porque me hace pensar que nadie se interesa en mi fic.

Espero que me dejen por lo menos un review por capitulo… POR FAVOR…

Hasta la otra…

BYE..


	11. Capitulo 11 Atacan la tierra

¡**ATACAN LA TIERRA!**

"**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA TITAN"**

Seiya no podía estar más sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido, tenía a su querida bombón tan cerca de él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las miradas de preocupación de las demás; después de salir de sus pensamientos logro observar el estado en que se encontraba Serena.

El verla tan lastimada le provocaba a todos una gran tristeza a todos en sus corazones; por su parte seiya se sentía sumamente impotente, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lastimar a un ángel tan dulce y carismático como serena (N.A. que cursi, lo se, pero es mejor así para la historia)

AMY: **Debemos acostarla y ponerla en un lugar cómodo…, así podré analizar sus heridas**.- sacando de sus pensamientos a seiya y captando la atención de todos los presentes.

SEIYA: **S… si**.- reaccionando.

Así coloco con suma delicadeza a serena en una de las camas del templo. Después Amy comenzó a examinarla y pudo deducir que estaba deshidratada, que no había comido, que estaba cansada y que tenia la muñeca derecha rota, además de marcas en ambas muñecas (las cuales fueron dejadas por los grilletes)

(N.A. disculpen el diagnostico medico tan mediocre, pero yo estoy estudiando ciencias empresariales y de medicina no sé nada, pero en resumen eso es lo que serena tenia)

MICHIRU: **Pero que es lo que le habrá sucedido quedar en esas condiciones?**.- pregunto triste

SETSUNA: **Seguramente Jakudoshi la torturo para que serena cooperara con el…**- pensativa

HOTARU: **Pero** **conociendo a la princesa nunca cedió**.- añadió

HARUKA: **Maldito Jakudoshi, esta me las pagara**.- apretando el puño.- **no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de dejar en esas condiciones a Cabeza de Bombón.**

AMY: **Lo único que puedo hacer es atender sus heridas, ya dependerá de ella el momento en el que despierte y el tiempo en que le tome recuperarse, por ahora lo que Serena tiene que hacer es descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas.**

HARUKA: **Y no puedo ayudarla?**.- pregunto

AMY: **Me temo que ninguna de nosotras podemos hacer nada**…- triste**.- como quisiera tener el poder de curación, así podría curar a** **serena**.

REY: **Es imposible que alguna de nosotras tenga ese poder.**

LITA: **Es verdad, tengo entendido que solo la princesa es la que cuenta con ese poder.**

MINA: **Además de que necesitaríamos demasiada energía para que ella recupere la suya y no tenemos tanto poder como serena.**

Haruka meditaba acerca de lo que decían las chicas y recordó un acontecimiento que paso un poco antes de que serena desapareciera, el día en que Serena le dio nuevos poderes a ella.

_Recuerdo_

Haruka y serena se encontraban en el lugar de entrenamiento, probando los nuevos poderes de Haruka, tan adentradas estaban las dos en su pelea que sin querer Haruka lastimo la pierna izquierda de serena, Haruka se espanto al oír el grito de dolor de serena, aunque no fue nada grave si estaba saliendo una considerable cantidad de sangre de la pierna de serena, Haruka no sabía qué hacer y no hacía más que pedir disculpas, serena gentilmente le dijo que no se preocupara que no era una herida de gravedad.

Haruka decidió vendarle la herida para evitar que siguiera saliendo más sangre, aunque Haruka tenía en su mente el fuerte pensamiento de curar la herida de la princesa.

Haruka se disponía a vendar la pierna lastimada, una luz tenue verde se desprendió de las manos de Haruka, y esta sintió como si le faltaran energías, pero aparte de eso se pudo percatar de que la herida de serena iba sanando poco a poco, por lo que no importándole perder el conocimiento, debido a la perdida de energía, siguió con el proceso desconocido, sin embargo serena al darse cuenta de que los niveles de energía de Haruka estaban disminuyendo, rápidamente le quito la mano y le paso un poco de energía a través de la conexión que tenían. (N.A. ya saben los pedacitos del cristal de plata que le dio a cada una)

SERENA: **Haruka**.- un poco enojada.- **no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.**

HARUKA: **Porque**.- tratando de recuperar el aliento pues estaba casada.

SERENA: **No te das cuenta que para curar a alguien, tienes que dar a cambio una gran cantidad de tu energía?**

HARUKA: **Si de eso ya me di cuenta, pero que tiene de malo, solo me canso un poco**.- totalmente confundida.

SERENA: **No solo "te cansas un poco", también corres con el peligro de morir, es imposible que una persona con niveles de energía normales como tú o las demás chicas puedan curar a una persona como yo con niveles de energía que sobrepasan las condiciones normales.**

HARUKA: **Pero** **entonces porque tengo este poder si no lo puedo usar para ayudarte?**.- impotente

SERENA: **Para serte sincera no tengo ni idea**.- pensando.- **la verdad es que se supone que solo yo debo de tener ese poder, puesto que soy la única que puede usarlo sin correr ningún peligro.**

HARUKA: **Entonces a de haber sido por el aumento de poderes que hace poco sufrí**.- dijo

SERENA: **Ahora que lo dices es muy probable que haya sido eso, puesto que tu fuiste la primera a la que le di poderes nuevos, además de que contigo fue diferente que con las demás, porque a tu te di más poderes sola, y a las demás las reuní.**

HARUKA: **Entonces, si tengo este poder por algo debe ser ¿no?**.- pregunto

SERENA: **No**…- grito.- **Haruka**…- tomando sus manos.- **prométeme que no vas a usar este poder para sanar ninguna herida mía**.- mirándola a los ojos.- **te doy permiso de sanar a las chicas porque eso no te debilitara mucho, pero a mi**.- mirándola mas.- **nunca me sanes… ¿te quedo claro?**

HARUKA: **S…i…**- como no muy convencida.

SERENA: **Haruka???..**..- mirándola.- **¿lo prometes?**.- mirándola

HARUKA: **Si**.- (N.A. no le quedo de otra)

_Fin del recuerdo_

HARUKA: **Yo sanare sus heridas**.- convencida

TODAS: **Que?**

TAIKY: **Acaso puedes hacerlo?**.- desconfiando

HARUKA: **Si, por que yo tengo el poder de curació**n.- decidida

AMY: **Pero es totalmente imposible.**

HARUKA: **Eso, ya lo se, lo que pasa**…- asi haruka les explico a las demás la forma en la que había conseguido los poderes curativos, claro exceptuando el pequeño incidente y la promesa que le hizo a serena

LITA: **Asi que fue mediante un error**.- comprendiendo.

YATEN: **Y eso no es muy peligroso para ti?**

MINA: **Yo pienso lo mismo, puede ser peligroso**

REI: **Asi es, yo tengo entendido que cuando curas a alguien gastas muchas energías**

HARUKA: **No se preocupen, ya cure a serena una vez y no me paso nada**.- mintió, pero no le quedaba otra opción

AMY: **Muy bien, si crees que puedes hacerlo adelante.**

Haruka no se lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a curar las heridas de serena ante las miradas atentas de las chicas y de los hermanos Kou. Después de unos minutos las heridas de serena comenzaron a sanar y esta tomo mas color en sus mejillas, sin embargo Haruka sentía como poco a poco se le iban agotando las energías, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, asi que siguió hasta que las heridas de serena hubieran sanado por completo, y así fue después de unos minutos mas no quedaba rastro de las heridas provocadas por Jakudoshi, por lo que serena fue despertando lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la cara de Haruka la cual mostraba felicidad y cansancio a la vez.

Haruka le dirigió una débil sonrisa a su princesa y callo desmayada en el regazo de serena, esta se sentó, la tomo y:

SERENA: **Chicas que fue lo que sucedió?**.- pregunto sosteniendo a Haruka.

AMY: **Haruka sano tus heridas.**

MINA: **Pero cuando termino de hacerlo se desmayo.**

SERENA: **No puede ser**.- angustiada, después procedió a tomar las manos de Haruka y a transmitirle un poco de energía hasta que esta recobrara la conciencia, en cuanto Haruka despertó se encontró con la mirada de su princesa la cual era una combinación entre angustia y enojo (N.A. Cuantas combinaciones de miradas vrd?)

HARUKA: **Que fue lo que me paso?**.- levantándose y tocándose la cabeza.

SERENA: **Paso, que no cumpliste tu promesa Haruka**.- un poco enojada

(N.A. no quiero poner a una serena 100% enojada porque eso no va con ella)

HARUKA: **Lo siento**.- bajando la cabeza, en eso ella sintió un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de unas frías lagrimas que caían por su hombro hasta su espalda.

SERENA: **No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor**.- llorando.- **mira que llegue a pensar que te perdería para siempre…**- ya no pudo seguir hablando pues las lagrimas se lo impidieron

HARUKA: **L…o… lo siento**.- correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado Jakudoshi estaba preparando tropas para atacar la tierra.

(N.A. que quede claro que soy pacifista, pero este fic requiere de peleas, así que si no le entienden a la descripción que hago me avisan o me dan sugerencias, porque la verdad nunca he escrito escenas de peleas y estas se me están haciendo difíciles)

JAKUDOSHI: **Ustedes serán el primer escuadrón de ataque**.- le decía a un grupo de demonios que estaban formados.

SUSAKU: **Mi señor, está seguro de que quiere atacar al planeta tierra sin haber recuperado sus poderes?**.- pregunto

JAKUDOSHI: **Claro que si, además tengo una ejercito de demonios a mi disposición, aunque no tenga mis poderes completos, aun tengo algunos que me pueden ser de utilidad. Ahora que esperas, ve inmediatamente a avisarles a todos que partimos mañana por la noche, que están preparados**.- termino

SAUSAKU: **Si**.- haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_VOLVIENDO AL TEMPLO:_

REY: **y dinos serena ¿cómo fue que lograste escapar de Jakudoshi?**.- pregunto con curiosidad

SERENA: **Pues utilice mis dos nuevos poderes, la telequinesis y la tele transportación**

LITA: **Eso es asombroso.**

AMY: **Serena… yo sé que no quieres recordarlo pero me podrías decir cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas tan graves?**.- pregunto en un tono suave

Serena les dijo a las chicas y a los hermanos kou cada detalle de lo que le había pasado, y al terminar:

SEIYA: **Pero como fue capaz de hacerte eso ese infeliz**.- apretando el puño

TAIKY: **Seiya cálmate, eso ya paso.**

YATEN: **Ahora que me acuerdo serena nuestra princesa se disculpa pero tuvo asuntos urgentes que atender en nuestro planeta y regreso a el**

SERENA: **Y por que no fueron con ella?**

SEIYA: **Pues por que nos dio permiso de permanecer aquí.**

SERENA: **Ahora que lo pienso…**- todas le prestaron atención.- **de casualidad mi madre no pregunto por mi?**

REY: **No te preocupes, yo le dije que te ibas a quedar conmigo**

SERENA: **Fiuf, menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando.**

SEIYA: **Bombom, si quieres te llevo a tu casa**.- sonrojado, seiya no sabía porque pero desde que llego a la tierra, cada vez que veía a serena se sonrojaba (N.A. creo que ustedes si saben vrd?)

SERENA: **Si, muchas gracias**…- dijo y después alzo la cabeza rápido como recordando.-**Por cierto, alguien sabe donde esta Darién?**.- pregunto, deprimiendo un poco a Seiya.

MINA: **Veraz… serena… lo… que… pasa… es que… no sabemos…**

SERENA: **Pero como que no saben?**.- preocupada

LITA: **Lo que pasa es que desde que tu desapareciste Darién no ha aparecido.**

SERENA: **Pero eso no puede ser**.- se paro repentinamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Fuera del templo Hikawa._

Dos sombras de lo que parecían ser un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en la entrada del templo, avanzar un poco y reflejarse en la luz, se pudo notar que se trataban de Esmeralda y Darién (N.A. ya saben Darién todo zombi)

ESMERALDA: **¿Listo?**.- pregunto

DARIÉN: **si**.- todo zombi. (jajaja)

ESMERALDA: **Bueno, ve, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.**

DARIÉN: **si**.- así se diriguio hacia el interior del templo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SERENA: **Y ya int**…- no pudo terminar la frace, por que vio la figura de Darién en la entrada.- ¡**Darién**!.- corrió a abrazarlo.- **no sabes cuanto te extrañe**.- abrazandolo todavía, sin embargo a seiya, que miraba la escena, no le quedo mas remedio que voltear la mirada, no quería ver esa escena que nada le agradaba, por otro lado Darién no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción ante la demostración de afecto de Serena.

DARIÉN: **Serena**.- dijo friamente.- **quiero que mañana nos veamos en el parque a las 6 de la terde**.- lo dijo fríamente y con la mirada perdida y todas se percataron de ello a excepción de serena.

SERENA: **Claro**.- entusiasmada.- **Darién me llevas a mi casa?**.- en esto seiya alzo la mirada pues había sido él, el que le se ofreció a llevarla

DARIÉN: **No puedo**.- dicho esto se fue dejando a una serena muy impactada serena, pero esta no le tomo mucha importancia.

Por otro lado Seiya estaba sumamente consternado y enojado por la manera ten fría en que Darién trato a serena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Al día siguiente_

Serena se encontraba ya esperando a Darién en el parque, sin imaginarse que ese día ella tendría que dar todo se si para poder librar la difícil prueba que le deparaba el destino.

DARIÉN: **Veo que llegas temprano**.- dijo.

SERENA: **Da**…- la imagen vista la dejo sin habla, una chica venia prendida del brazo de Darién.- **¿Quién es ella?**.- pregunto confundida

ESMERALDA: **Yo soy la nueva novia de Darién**.- contesto

SERENA: **Quee?**

ESMERALDA: **Tal y como lo oyes, princesa**.- esta última palabra con algo de sarcasmo

SERENA: **Que dijiste?**.- dando un paso atrás

ESMARALDA: **Lo que oiste, ya se que tu eres la princesa de este planeta, ahora deja que me presente "soy esmeralda princesa del planeta titan y futura reina del planeta tierra"**

SERENA: **Porque tienes a darien?**

ESMERALDA: **Porque me gusta, y las cosas que yo quiero siempre las consigo**.- con una sonrisa maléfica.

SERENA: **Que**…- no pudo terminar por que se oyo un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido cerca de allí, seguido de una gran energía maligna.- **¿pero que fue eso?.-** después de decir esto recibió un avisa por medio de su anillo comunicador, se trataba de Amy.

AMY: **Serena el ejercito de Jakudoshi está atacando la ciudad, ven a ayudarnos son demasiados.**

SERENA: **Voy enseguida Amy**.- trato de ir hacia donde estaban las demás pero esmeralda se lo impidió.

ESMERALDA: **Eso ni pensarlo, tu no iras a ninguna parte, primero te matare y después destruiré a ese ejército que amenaza el planeta que quiero gobernar**.- Dijo con seguridad

SERENA: **Chicas estoy enfrente de esmeralda ya sabe mi identidad, tratare de alcanzarlas lo antes posible.**

AMY: **Ten mucho cuidado serena, nosotras trataremos de irte a ayudar**.- dicho esto corto comunicación

SERENA: **No** **tengo tiempo para perder contigo**.- dicho esto saco su broche de transformación.- **POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA PLATEADA ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Rayo lunar ¡ataca!**.- el ataque se dirigía a esmeralda, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente, Darién solo se hizo a un lado para no intervenir en la pelea.

ESMERALDA: **Agujas negras!**.- el ataque como su nombre lo dice consistía en una serie de agujas que se dirigían a serena, a esta no le daba tiempo de esquivarlas por lo que instintivamente puso sus manos frente a ella, y se creó un campo de protección.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Genial desperté otro poder**.- mirando sus manos.

ESMERALDA: **No te distraigas**.- dicho esto le lanzo de nuevo el ataque y ya iba a golpearla cuando.

¿?.- **Laser de estrella fugaz**.- esto impidió que el ataque de esmeralda golpeara a Serena.

ESMERALDA: **Que, ustedes otra vez, pero que hacen aquí?**.- mirando hacia arriba.

SILVER SAILOR MOON: **Sailor star ligths**.- mirando hacia donde estaban.

ESMERALDA: **Pero ustedes son se otro planeta, como puede ser que estén aquí?**

S. (Taiky): **Somos amigas (os)** (N.A. no sé cómo ponerle si amigas o amigos así que escojan el que les guste) de las sailors de este planeta.

S. (Yaten): **Y hemos venido a ayudarles.**

S. (Seiya): **No permitiremos que le hagas daño a sailor moon**.- poniéndose delante de ella en señal de protección, pero al hacer esto pudo darse cuenta de que Darién se encontraba ahí.

SERENA: **Lo tiene bajo su control**.- bajando la mirada le dijo a seiya, al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tenia, seiya solo se sorprendió, se había quedado sin palabras.

ESMERALDA: **Bien, entonces acabare con ustedes también**.- dicho esto lanzo una serie de cuatro ataques que tanto serena como las star ligths esquivaron fácilmente.

La pelea ya llevaba alrededor de unos 50 minutos (perdón pero es que si seguían diciendo, este ataca a aquel y aquel le regresa el ataque se iban a aburrir) y tanto serena como las star ligths estaban exhaustas. El plan se esmeralda seguía su curso, en ese momento intervinieron Paris y Cristofer en la pelea, dejando gravemente heridas a las Star Ligths. (N.A. Darien solo había estado mirando)

SERENA: **Sailor star ligths!**.- Grito.- **se encuentran bien?**

STAR LIGTHS: **Si**.- levantándose lentamente.

Esmeralda aprovechó el momento de debilidad de las star ligths para atacar a Serena con sus agujas negras, lo que logro tirar a serena al suelo, después decidió atacarla con una técnica diferente.

ESMERALDA: **¡MORDEDURA DE SERPIENTE!**

El ataque consistía en la creación de una serpiente de gran tamaño la cual fue directamente hacia serena, la serpiente enrolló todo su cuerpo en el de serena estrangulándola, para después darle una mordida en el cuello, lo que hizo que serena gritara de dolor, aquel acto hizo que los perdidos ojos de Darién recuperaran su brillo normal, es decir Darién salió del trance, pero como estaba algo aturdido no reacciono todavía.

ESMERALDA: **Jajajajaja, ahora no podrás moverte querida**.- dijo acercándose a ella.- **este será tu fin**.- poniendo una cara diabólica.

SERENA: **Pero que fue lo que me hiciste**.- le grito, al ver que no podía moverse.

ESMERALDA: **Solamente te paralice con la saliva de mi serpiente.- **acercándose a la serpiente para acariciarle la cabeza.- **es efectiva no cres?**.- pregunto con sarcasmo.

SERENA: **Estas loca**.- dicho esto giro la vista ya que las star ligths seguían luchando contra Cristofer y parís, quienes al parecer eran fuertes.- **star ligths se encuentran bien?**.- grito, como siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por ella misma.

ESMERALDA: **No te preocupes por ellas, son pataticas**.- mirando hacia donde estaban las star ligths.- **mejor**.- regresando su mirada hacia serena.- **preocúpate por tu propia vida.**

Serena luchaba por poder moverse pero era inútil, porque el cuerpo de la serpiente la tenía atrapada aparte de que tenía el cuerpo entumecido debido a la saliva de esta misma, alzo su vista y vio que esmeralda tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

ESMERALDA: **Bueno creo que es hora de que mueras, no te preocupes sere bondadosa contigo y no te hare sufrir mucho**.- dicho esto alzo su mano, y haciendo una especie de latigo de colores negros y rojos, se dirigió hacia serena diciendo.- **¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO!.**

Esquivar el ataque era inevitable, cuando de pronto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO AQUÍ LO DEJO…

NO ME MATEN PLISS,

LO DEJE EMOCIONANTE VERDAD, JEJE

ADIOS Y SALUDOS …^_^…

ESPERO REVIEWS


	12. Capitulo 12 Esmeralda Muere

"**LA MUERTE DE ESMERALDA"**

"**JAKUDOSHI RECUPERA SUS PODERES"**

ESMERALDA: **Bueno creo que es hora de que mueras, no te preocupes seré bondadosa contigo y no te hare sufrir mucho**.- dicho esto alzo su mano, y haciendo una especie de látigo de colores negros y rojos, se dirigió hacia serena diciendo.- ¡**LATIGO SANGRIENTO!.**

Esquivar el ataque era inevitable, cuando de pronto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Mientras tanto con las demás sailors:_

Estas se encontraban peleando con muchos demonios, cada vez que destruían a uno, el cristal de la persona aparecía, pero este era tomado por otro demonio, así la batalla se les hacia eterna a las sailors, quienes cada vez estaban mas cansadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Volviendo con serena:_

Serena solo cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe mortal, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no sentía nada, "tal vez esmeralda cumplió lo que había dicho y no me hizo sufrir mucho" pensó, después se armo de valor y abrió los ojos solo para ver algo que sus ojos no podían creer, y solo alcanzo a decir:

(N.A. S.S.M, son las iníciales de Silver Sailor Moon, es que toma mucho tiempo escribirlo completo)

S.S.M: **¡Darién!**.- susurro.- **¡No…!**.-con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.- **¡DARIEN!**.- grito, con todas sus fuerzas logro liberarse de la serpiente y alcanzo a Darién, quien estaba aun de pie aunque temblando y goteando sangre pues aunque había sido atravesado por el látigo; al caer al suelo es alcanzado por serena, quien se inca para ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

DARIEN: **Serena… lo… siento…**- débil.

S.S.M: **No Darién, no hables, ya verás que te recuperaras**.- y dicho esto trato de curarlo (N.A. recuerden que serena si puede curar) pero el efecto de la saliva de la serpiente aun no había pasado, por lo que no funciono.- **¿Pero qué?**.- se sorprendió al ver que no lo podía curar, e intento desesperadamente el lograrlo.

DARIEN: **Basta… serena…no es posible aun**.-dijo tomando sus manos

S.S.M: **Pero, no te puedo dejar ir Darién**.- con lagrimas en los ojos

DARIEN: **Tal vez este es mi castigo por no ser fuerte y traicionarte… cof, cof** (N.A. tocio eeee, son efectos de sonido) **solo… espero que me perdones**.- mirándola y muy arrepentido.

S.S.M: **No hay nada que perdonar Darién, no fue tu culpa**.- aun llorando.

DARIÉN: **Tienes que ser fuerte, porque tu protegerás a la tierra en mi lugar…**- dicho esto un resplandor dorado comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Darién, después de unos segundos de brillar apareció el cristal dorado, Darién lo tomo y se lo dio a serena en las manos.- **Ahora tu llevaras el cristal Dorado en mi lugar, ya que yo no soy digno de llevarlo.**

S.S.M: **Eso no es verdad**.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- **Además no me hables como si jamás me fueras a ver ya**.- dijo triste.- **no me dejes sola**.- soltó algunas lagrimas

(N.A. No me digan que soy cursi, es solo que me salió la inspiración)

DARIEN: **Lo siento…, pero estoy muy cansado**.- cerrando los ojos.- **¡TE AMO…!**- fueron sus últimas palabras y se desvaneció combinándose con el viento

S.S.M: **No, Darién no me dejes, no, DARIEN**…- así soltó su llanto a más no poder.

(N.A. No quería hacerla ver llorona pero díganme ¿Quién no va a llorar si se muere alguien querido?, bueno continuo)

ESMERALDA: **Hay, pero que conmovedor**.- sarcásticamente, aunque la verdad estaba sumamente enojada, pues no logro su cometido.

S.S.M: **Pero que acaso no decías que lo querías?**.- levantando la mirada con enojo y pocas lagrimas en los ojos todavía.

ESMERALDA: **Yo dije que siempre obtengo lo que quiero, pero digamos que era un capricho**.- dijo poniendo una cara de satisfacción al ver la cara de Sailor Moon ante tal comentario

S.S.M: **Como te atreves a decir eso?**.- estallo en furia y fue directamente a golpear a esmeralda, sin embargo esta lo esquivo.

(N.A. que tampoco es que serena sepa pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿vrd? ^_^´ )

Silver Sailor Moon segada por la furia y el dolor agredió muchas veces contra esmeralda y esta solo esquivo ataques.

ESMERALDA: **Eso es todo lo que tienes?**.-provocándola

S.S.M: **Claro que no**.- y alzo la mano.- **¡Rayo Lunar!**.- el ataque se dirigió a esmeralda, y esta estaba tan ocupada molestando y provocando a serena que no se dio cuenta del ataque hasta que le dio.

Paris y Cristofer se percataron de esto y corrieron hacia donde estaba esmeralda, pero las star ligths no los siguieron porque estaban muy lastimadas, por lo que estaban desmayadas.

PARIS: **¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a nuestra princesa?**.- dijo encarando a serena y al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a atacar, sin embargo, el tiempo ya había pasado y serena logro recuperar la movilidad por completo, por lo que logro corresponder al ataque de Cristofer con su rayo lunar, dejando a este muy lastimado.

CRISTOFER: **Paris!!**.- grito al ver que este quedo inconsciente.- **Por favor**.- dirigiéndose a serena.- **ayúdanos**.- serena al escuchar esto puso cara de sorpresa.

S.S.M: **Que?**.- dirigiéndose a Cristofer.

CRISTOFER: **Yo se muy buen que debes estar enojada por lo sucedido con tu novio, pero necesito que nos ayudes**.- decía haciendo una reverencia incado.- **en realidad Paris y la princesa Esmeralda están siendo controlados.**

S.S.M: **A que te refieres con controlados?**.- prestándole atención

CRISTOFER: **Como tú sabes el planeta del que provengo se llama Titán, y esto es debido a que somos conocidos en por todo el universo como descendientes de los titanes, por lo que somos fuertes, éramos gobernados justamente por la bondadosa mano de la princesa Esmeralda, quien siempre velo por el bienestar de nuestro planeta, pero hace dos años una fuerza negativa invadió nuestro hermoso planeta, esta se llamaba a si misma Leviatán, intentamos detener esa fuerza maligna, pero no lo logramos derrotarlo.**

S.S.M: **Entonces ustedes estan…?**.- sorprendida

CRISTOFER: **Si**…- con la mirada baja.- **estamos muertos…, solo así podían controlarnos**.- triste

S.S.M.: **Entonces por que a ti no te pueden controlar**.- confundida

CRISTOFER: **Lo que sucede es que cuando el espíritu maligno me poseyó yo aun seguía con vida, así que pude tomar control sobre él, mi objetivo era detener a Leviatán quien está en el cuerpo de la princesa, pero nunca encontré la forma de hacerlo.**

S.S.M.: **Si tu no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, que es lo que quieres que yo haga?**

CRISTOFER: **Cuando te vi por primera vez pude sentir que emitías un gran poder y quede intrigado, además vi cuando le diste poderes a una de tus sailors, puedes usar ese artefacto que usaste esa vez, pude ver que tiene un gran poder, por eso te pido que nos ayudes, yo se que tu eres la única que puede hacerlo**.- suplicando a serena.

S.S.M.: **Y que… pasara contigo si logro derrotar a Leviatán y al espíritu que te tienes?**.- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

CRISTOFER: **Como ya dije cuando el espíritu maligno se aposesiono de mi cuerpo yo aun estaba vivo, sin embargo en ese momento ya me encontraba agonizando, el poder del espíritu maligno que tengo dentro de mi cuerpo es el que me mantiene con vida, por lo que si este es eliminado, yo también.**

S.S.M.: **Entonces no puedo hacerlo, debo encontrar una forma de salvarte**.- desesperada.

CRISTOFER: **Ya es tarde, el espíritu que me controla cada vez obtiene mas fuerza, mientras yo me debilito, es cuestión de tiempo para que me controle por completo…**- dijo y miro directamente a S.S.M. – **por favor ayúdanos**…- dijo en un hilo de voz que le desgarro el corazón a S.S.M.

S.S.M.: **Esta bien**.- dijo no muy convencida.- **creo que ya se que tengo que hacer.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Volviendo con las demás_

SAILOR MARTS: **Chicas, que tal se encuentran?**.- pregunto dándole un golpe en la cara a un demonio.

SAILOR JUPITER: **Estoy bien… pero se me acaban las energías**.- mientras lanzaba patadas a un grupo de demonios.

SAILOR VENUS: **Chicas… debemos acabar con estos sujetos…. Para… ir a ayudar a … serena**.- dijo muy agitada y también peleando con unos cuanto demonios.

SAILOR MERCURY: **Pero entre mas derrotamos mas salen, esto es interminable**.- dijo agitada

SAILOR PLUT: **Debemos hacer un esfuerzo, nuestra princesa nos espera**.- dándole una patada giratoria a un demonio

TODAS: **Si**.- dicho esto siguieron peleando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Volviendo con S.S.M._

S.S.M. coloco sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y se este salió el inconfundible resplandor del cristal de plata, (N.A. recuerden que ahora el cristal de plata tiene 8 puntas de los pétalos que lo conforman cortados pues fueron los que se utilizaron para dar más poder a las sailors) Cristofer solo miraba atónito el hermoso y cálido resplandor.

S.S.M: **Legendario Cristal de Plata, por favor concede mi deseo, purifica todo mal existente en este mundo**.- dicho esto alzo las manos y dijo.- **¡Purificación Lunar!**

Una deslumbrante luz salió de S.S.M. y poco a poco fue cubriendo todo el mundo, primero a Esmeralda y Paris, quienes se retorcían del dolor, después a Cristofer que resistía e intentaba no quejarse, así hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las sailors, destruyendo uno a uno a los demonios con los que ellas peleaban, Jakudoshi solo sonrió y desapareció dejando un agujero donde entro un poco de ese gran poder. La luz se extendió alrededor del mundo y cuando termino de recorrer el globo comenzó a regresar hasta internarse en el cuerpo que los desprendió (N.A. ya saben así como si fuera de reversa) cuando termino S.S.M. perdió su transformación y cayó de rodillas al suelo pues estaba agotada, además de que respiraba agitadamente, una vez se calmo dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban Paris, Esmeralda y Cristofer y pudo ver que Paris había desaparecido casi por completo, a excepción de unas cuantas lucecitas que se dirigían tímidamente hacia el cielo, después miro hacia Cristofer y se pudo percatar de que aun se encontraba tirado de rodillas y desapareciendo poco a poco, así que instintivamente corrió hacia el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Regresando con las demás:_

Las Sailors aun se encontraban perplejas por lo acontecido anteriormente.

SAILOR MARTS: **Que fue lo que sucedió**.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

SAILOR VENUS: **No se pero sentí una energía muy poderosas**.- con cara de asombro.

SAILOR MERCURY: **Además también era extrañamente reconfortante**

SAILOR SATURN: **Esa era la energía de nuestra princesa**.- dijo feliz

SAILOR URANUS: **Creo que lo mejor será que nos aseguremos de que cabeza de bombón se encuentra bien**.- dijo caminando para ir hacia donde se encontraba serena.

TODAS: **Si**.- y corrieron en dirección donde se encontraba serena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_Regresando con serena:_

Serena corrió hacia donde se encontraba Cristofer, cuando llegó el le dijo:

CRISTOFER: **Muchas gracias por salvarnos**.- dijo débilmente.

SERENA: **No hables, solo te cansaras mas…**- cuando dijo esto oyó una voz aterradora hablar.

VOZ ATERRADORA (N.A. ^_^´, que original vrd?): ¡**Maldita! Como te atreves a intervenir en mis planes, esto jamás te lo perdonare**.- dicho esto alzo una mano.- **¡Bola obscura!**.- el ataque consistía en una bola de energía obscura con rayos igualmente obscuros alrededor que se dirigía a serena, Cristofer se percato de esto y la empujo para salvarla, sin embargo el ataque le pego directamente destruyéndolo.

SERENA: **Cristofer… ¡NO!**.- un grito desgarrador se escucho por parte de serena, e inmediatamente después volteo a ver al causante de lo ocurrido y pudo ver una forma amorfa de color negro que flotaba arriba del cuerpo de Esmeralda, el cual estaba desapareciendo.

VOZ ATERRADORA: **Haz arruinado mis planas, ahora pagaras las consecuencias.**

SERENA: **¿Quién eres tú?**.- pregunto levantándose.

VOZ ATERRADORA: **Soy leviatán, mucho gusto en conocerte princesa**.- dijo sarcásticamente.

SERENA: **Pero creí que te había destruido**.- dijo sorprendida

LEVIATAN: **No soy tan débil como mis subordinados**.- con arrogancia.- **admito que tu ataque me debilito pero no tanto, por otro lado tu**.- mirando lo agotada que estaba.- **veo que ya no estás en buenas condiciones.**

SERENA: **NO ME SUBESTINES**.- dijo enojada.

LEVIATAN: **Tal vez con esto cierres la boca**.- dicho esto volvió a intentar lanzar la bola de energía obscura que anteriormente le había lanzado, pero…

¿?.- **¡Serena!**.- gritaron unas voces al unisonó haciendo a que Leviatán mirara hacia el otro lado, poniendo atención a los nuevos acompañantes.

SERENA: **Chicas**.- expreso alegre y aliviada de que no les haya pasado nada.

S. MERCURY: **Serena, verdad que tú fuiste la que expidió aquel poder?**.- pregunto con inquietud.

SERENA: **A que se refieren?**.- confundida (N.A. Hay pero que modesta ^_^)

S. PLUT: **Nos referimos al gran poder que destruyo a todos los enemigos**.- dijo con su seriedad característica.

SERENA: **Oh! Eso, si… creo que me excedí in poco en la manera de utilizar mi poder**.- dijo con tranquilidad

Leviatán solo prestaba atención a esa situación, había mentido con respecto a que el ataque de serena no le afecto pues ahora estaba demasiado débil.

LEVIATAN: ***Creo que si entablo una pelea ahora perderé, ellas quieren mucho a su despreciable princesa y harían lo que fuera por ella, rayos… aquí tengo una gran desventaja***.- pensó angustiado, pero noto un pensamiento no muy positivo .- ***¿acaso son celos?***.- pensó

Y efectivamente, mientras las demás le daban las gracias a Serena por haberlas ayudado la Sailor del fuego estaba celosa y pensaba:

S. MARTS: ***Serena se ha vuelto muy poderosa, y no tardara en convertirse en la reina, claro… pero si todo es solo porque tiene el cristal de plata en sus manos, si yo lo tuviera seria aun más poderosa e incluso mejor reina***.- pensaba con ira.

Mientras Reí pensaba toso esto Leviatán estaba que brincaba de alegría, ahora solo tendría que esperar un tiempo para actuar, y por el momento desaparecería para recuperar energías.

LEVIATAN: **Ustedes en verdad me aburren, creo que mejor me voy**.- dijo despidiéndose.- **¡o nos veremos!**.- dicho esto desapareció.

SERENA: **Espera**…

S. NEPTUN: **Serena quien era el?**

SERENA: **Es una larga historia, ahora hay que ayudar a las star ligths**. (N.A. apoco creían que me había olvidado de ellas… pues no solo las deje dormir un ratito)

Y así curaba a las star ligths, pero mientras lo hacia recordó a Darién.

SERENA: **Chicas tengo que decirles algo**.- con un semblante y en tono triste.

S. VENUS: **Que pasa Serena**.- preocupada ante la expresión de la rubia.

SERENA: **Verán es que…**- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

S. JUPITER: **Vamos habla que nos preocupas.**

SERENA: **Es que Darién…, el… murió**.- esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz apenas perceptible pero que las demás lograron escuchar.

S. MERCURY: **Que?.-** llevando una de sus manos a su boca.

S. SATURN: **Como que murió, que paso?.-** pregunto preocupada.

SERENA: …- solo bajo la mirada.

La sailor de fuego ya no lo soporto mas, su furia era incontenible, amaba a Darién, aunque no lo aceptara, y esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

REI: **Seguramente murió por tu culpa verdad**.- grito, serena solo se le quedo viendo y no dijo nada.- **seguramente estabas en peligro y el por no dejarte morir arriesgo su vida por ti**.- dijo con ironía y rabia a la vez, estaba muy dolida y no de podía contener, en eso se acerco a Serena, se miraron mutuamente, y serena percibió odio en la mirada de su "amiga", rei quería golpearla, desquitarse con Serena el dolor y la rabia que tenia, la odiaba, alzo su mano para darle una bofetada pero Haruka intervino, poniendo ella su mejilla y recibiendo el golpe (N.A. si ya se dramático, pero una porra para Haruka, 1,2,3, chikitubum a la bimbomba, chikitibum a la bimbomba, Haruka, Haruka, ra, ra, ra, jeje…)

HARUKA: **No… no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a cabeza de bombón**.- decía con una mirada retadora.

REI: **Lo siento, es que me deje llevar**.- decía hipócritamente para no agravar el problema.

LITA: **Rei, todas estamos consternadas, pero piensa en los sentimientos de Serena, ella debe de estar sufriendo mucho ahora.**

REI: **Si… serena**.- apretando los puños para contener su ira.- **p… perdón**.- dijo con dificultad.

SERENA: **No hay de que disculparse rei**.- justo en ese momento las star ligths despertaban.

S.S. MAKER: **Que paso?**.- parándose con la mano en la cabeza

S.S. HEALER: **Creo que nos noquearon**.- decía burlón

S.S. FIGTHER: **Bombón, te encuentras bien?**.- preocupado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en un lugar obscuro y siniestro:

JAKUDOSHI: **Al fin he obtenido la luz necesaria para liberar mis poderes**.- dijo frente a una gran puerta color gris mientras esta era rodeada por parte de la energía que fue despedida por serena.- **AL FIN!**.- Grito al momento en que la puesta se abrió y fue envuelto en una especie de neblina obscura.- **HE RECUPERADO MIS PODERES!**.- grito triunfante.- **Ahora si cuídate Princesa de la luna, tu serás la primera en experimentar la destrucción que causan mis poderes, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

_Continuara…_ ^_^…


	13. Capitulo 13 Una triste Despedida

**"El final de la batalla" "Una triste despedida"**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

Mientras en un lugar obscuro y siniestro:

JAKUDOSHI: **Al fin he obtenido la luz necesaria para liberar mis poderes**.- dijo frente a una gran puerta color gris mientras esta era rodeada por parte de la energía que fue despedida por serena.- **AL FIN!**.- Grito al momento en que la puesta se abrió y fue envuelto en una especie de neblina obscura.- **HE RECUPERADO MIS PODERES!**.- grito triunfante.- **Ahora si cuídate Princesa de la luna, tú serás la primera en experimentar la destrucción que causan mis poderes.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Volviendo con serena y las demás:_

SERENA: **Si seiya me encuentro bien**.- dijo sonriendo difícilmente ya que aun se encontraba agotada del esfuerzo realizado anteriormente.

TAIKY: **Y donde esta Esmeralda y sus secuaces**.- pregunto viendo hacia todos lados en su busca.

SERENA: **Eso es una larga historia, pero ya no tiene por qué preocuparse, se han ido**.- de repente sintió como un gran poder negativo se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.- **chicos les quiero dar las gracias por haberme ayudado, sin ustedes no estaría aquí en este momento**.- dijo tratando de disimular su preocupación por aquella energía negativa.

YATEN: **No tienes por qué hacernos sentir mejor, sabemos muy bien que no ayudamos en nada, e incluso fuiste tú quien tuvo que salvarnos**.- dijo con su habitual carácter.

SERENA: **No digas eso yaten**.- inhalo y exhalo derrotada.- **sé muy bien que discutir eso contigo es como empezar una guerra así que mejor así lo dejamos**.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- **Chicos, cambiando de tema, necesito pedirles un favor.**

SEIYA: **Que cosa?**.- pregunto con interés.

SERENA: **Necesito que regresen a su planeta.**

SEIYA: **Pero por qué?.**- pregunto exaltado

SERENA: **Porque ya han cumplido con su deber, además de que tienen que regresar con su princesa, yo creo que ella debe de estar muy preocupada por ustedes**.- dijo en tono serio.

TAIKY: **Creo que tienes razón, ella se había ido para arreglar algunos problemas que surgieron en nuestro planeta, y no hemos sabido nada desde entonces**.

SERENA: **Entonces que no se hable más, yo los tele transportare hasta su planeta, así llegaran enseguida.**- dijo guiñándoles el ojo, y después extendió sus manos, y de estas salió una energía de colores que envolvió a las star ligths y desaparecieron al instante, pero seiya dijo algo antes.

SEIYA: **Te veremos pronto bombón, cuídate**.- dijo casi gritando y desapareció junto con los demás.

SERENA: **Que bueno que se han ido**.- dicho esto se transformo en Silver Sailor Moon.- **Siento que una energía maligna muy poderosa se acerca**.- dijo mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de gris.

S. JUPITER: **Que dices?.-** pregunto confusa mirando hacia arriba en todas direcciones.

S. VENUS: **Como** **es que nosotras no podemos sentir nada?.-** pregunto intrigada.

S.S.M: **Bueno, es que yo soy un poquito más perceptiva hacia las fuerzas negativas**.- ^_^´ dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

S. MERCURY: **Chicas, estoy captando la energía que dice Sailor Moon, está acercándose desde otra dimensión**.- dijo apretando apresuradamente las teclas de su mini laptop.

S. SATURN: **Chicas tenemos que estar preparadas**.- tomando posición defensiva con su báculo.

S.S.M: **Sailor Mercury, puedes calcular el tiempo que tardara en llegar?**.- mirándola

S. MERCURY: **Espera un momento por favor**.- y rápidamente hizo una serie de cálculos con su mini laptop, al terminar dijo.- **tardara aproximadamente 30 minutos si no disminuye su velocidad.**

S.S.M: **Chicas, estén muy atentas a todo lo que pueda suceder**.- dijo seriamente posicionándose cinco pasos delante de ellas.

Pasando la media hora el cielo ya era completamente obscuro, y rayos negros salían de este anunciado la llegada de Jakudoshi quien se presento delante de las sailors rodeado de una sombra entre negra y roja.

JAKUDOSHI: **Que gusto volver a verla princesa**.- dijo sarcásticamente.- **espero que su estancia en mi palacio haya sido placentera**.- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

S.S.M: **Como….-** pero no pudo terminar por que la Sailor del viento no pudo contener su enojo y le grito a Jakudoshi.

S. URANUS: **Como te atreviste a dejar en esas condiciones a nuestra princesa, esta me las pagas**.- dicho esto corrió hacia Jakudoshi con la intención de golpearlo, pero este fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque por lo que S. Uranus perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, Jakudoshi expulso por la palma de sus manos una serie de rayos al suelo y se esté salieron unas hileras de tallos negros con espinas los cuales apresaron a las sailors tan fuertemente que las espinas se incrustaban en su piel haciéndoles daño, la única que no fue apresada fue S.S.M.

JAKUDOSHI: **Muy bien, ahora que no hay estorbos podremos arreglar esto solos, es una lástima que sin la ayuda de ellas no podrás derrotarme**.- dijo pagado de sí mismo o sea muy engreídamente.

S.S.M: **Suéltalas ahora mismo**.- grito desesperada, sabía muy bien que esas cosas las estaban lastimando.

JAKUDOSHI: **Lo hare solo cuando me derrotes**.- dijo seriamente.- **y solo para hacer las cosas más interesantes tendré que crearte una motivación.-** dicho esto junto las palmas de sus manos, y al momento que las separo de ellas salieron 8 bolas obscuras las cuales se dirigieron al cuerpo de las guerreras causando que estas gritaran de dolor.

SERENA: **Pero que les has hecho**.- mirando impotente la escena que se desempeñaba ante sus ojos.

JAKUDOSHI: **Es solo que no quiero que sea una pelea eterna, así que tienes dos horas como mínimo para derrotarme o estas esferas de energía obscura se adentraran en sus cuerpos llegando a sus corazones y acabaran con sus vidas**.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

S.S.M: **Esto jamás te lo perdonare, como te atreves a lastimar a mis seres queridos y a todos los habitantes de este planeta, eres…-** solo salió una lagrima de sus ojos haciendo eco en el suelo, después de esto todo paso muy rápido y una espada de plata con detalles en forma de flores tallados en oro, el mango estaba adornado con piedras preciosas (N.A. ósea invente la posiblemente espada más cara del mundo ^_^´, oh por cierto recuerden que uno de los poderes de Serena es crear cosas con solo pensarlo, así como creo los anillos).- **¡Despreciable!**.- decía mientras arremetía en contra de Jakudoshi tratando de derrotarlo y liberar a sus amigas.

JAKUDOSHI: **Así me gusta.**- dijo apareciendo una espada negra en su mano interceptando con esta el ataque de S.S.M.- **pelea hasta la muerte**.- dicho esto contraataco.

S.S.M: **Suéltalas inmediatamente.**- ordeno mientras mandaba espadazos a Jakudoshi tratando de darle, este por su lado solo reía divertido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Mientras tanto en un planeta muy lejano:_

Tres jóvenes se encontraban un poco desconcertados después de haber hecho un viaje tan largo en tan poco tiempo.

SEIYA: **Bueno, creo que ya llegamos**.- dijo mirando el castillo que tenían enfrente de ellos.

TAIKY: **Pues todo parece estar en orden, creo que las dudas de serena fueron exageradas**.- dijo mirando a su alrededor, percatándose de que todo estaba en orden.

YATEN: **Creo que lo mejor será ir con la princesa**.- dicho esto fueron al castillo.

_Una vez dentro del castillo:_

KAKYU: **Y que paso en la tierra?.-** pregunto interesada a los tres jóvenes que ya asían arrodillados delante de ella en señal de respeto.

TAIKY: **Pues** **Sailor Moon ha logrado derrotar a Esmeralda, según lo poco que sabemos, Esmeralda era controlada por una fuerza maligna.**

YATEN: **Princesa, que paso con el planeta Titán?**

KAKYU: **Pues serena logro liberar a los habitantes de aquel planeta al liberar a Esmeralda de Leviatán, pero los que eran controlados por sus secuaces desafortunadamente murieron, son pocos los que se han logrado salvar, y están muy débiles, quise ayudarlos pero la energía negativa que hay en este momento es muy poderosa y no puedo acercarme.**

SEIYA: **Pobres, tendrán que vivir en la obscuridad hasta que ese planeta se limpie por completo de esa energía negativa**

KAKYU: **Me temo que eso no podrá ser, porque su princesa ha desaparecido, y un planeta infectado de energía negativa no puede curarse solo, por así decirlo, me temo que la única persona que ahora tiene el poder para sanarlo es Serena, ella tiene un gran poder de purificación, yo trate pero me temo que mis poderes de parificación no son tan poderosos como los de ella.**

SEIYA: **Pero ella está muy lejos y para avisarle tendríamos que ir a la tierra**.- dijo alegre por la perspectiva de volver a su cabeza de bombón.

KAKYU: **No te preocupes por eso, que ella ya lo sabe, supongo que debe de estar juntando energía para reconstruir el planeta Titán**.- dijo pensativa.-***Pero los chicos no me dijeron que fue lo que paso con la otra amenaza que tenía ese planeta, ese tal Jakudoshi… supongo que no tengo que decírselos, se ven agotados y no quiero preocuparlos, seguro serena sabrá como manejar este, solo espero que este bien***.- pensó mirando desde la ventana el cielo azul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En otro planeta distante llamado titán._

Este se encontraba devastado debido a que la energía negativa de Leviatán aun se encontraba afectándolo.

En ese planeta se podían ver como unas personas vestidas con ropas desgastadas salían de una cueva a observar que era lo que había sucedido, cada una de estas personas cayó en llanto al ver a sus seres queridos tirados en el suelo inertes y sin vida.

Después un joven alto de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y muy apuesto vestido con ropas finas pero que a su vez estaban sucias, salió detrás de las otras personas y miro a su alrededor y vio como su mundo había sido devastado.

¿*?: **joven Seil, al parecer todos fueron liberados del poder maligno que los controlaba**.- dijo una mujer dirigiéndose hacia el joven rubio.

SEIL: **Al parecer alguien logro vencer a Leviatán que controlaba a mi hermana.-** dijo serio con una voz profunda.- **pero quien pudo haber sido**.

¿?.- **Majestad según nuestras investigaciones cuando Leviatán salió de este planeta tenía pensado conquistar el planeta llamado tierra**.- dijo un hombre haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

SEIL.- **entonces tuvo que ser alguien de ese planeta quien destruyo a Leviatán**.- afirmo

¿*?.- **Pero eso también significa que la princesa esmeralda…**- dijo la mujer que se había acercado a él anteriormente, y unas lágrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos.

SEIL.- **Me temo que a estas alturas, mi hermana ya debe de estar muerta**.- dijo con un aire de tristeza.- **pero…**- compuso su rostro y mostro determinación.- **ahora debemos preocuparnos por reconstruir nuestro planeta y lo primero será que tenemos que encontrar la manera de deshacernos de esta energía negativa que aun continua rodeándolo porque si no, no podremos ver de nuevo la luz del sol**.- dijo mirando el cielo obscuro que tenía el planeta.- **vean si hay más sobrevivientes**.- ordeno a las personas que estaban en la cueva

TODOS: **Si**

SEIL.- ***Solo espero que descanses en paz hermana, y creo que tendré que darle las gracias a quien quiera que te haya liberado del control de Leviatán***.- pensó aun mirando el cielo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Regresando al lugar de la batalla:_

S.S.M se encontraba exhausta, por más que trataba de darle a Jakudoshi con la espada este la esquivaba, solo había conseguido hasta ahora hacerle unos cuantos rasguños, sin embargo ya estaba en sus límites, había usado demasiada energía para, primero pelear con esmeralda, segundo purificar la tierra y así liberar a esmeralda, parís y cristofer del control de leviatán, tercero el curar a las star ligths y cuarto el teletransportarlas a su planeta en un intento de que no se involucraran en esa pelea y salieran heridas, y ahora ya no le quedaban demasiadas energías para seguir peleando con Jakudoshi, además el tiempo se le estaba acabando y si no se apresuraba sus amigas morirían y eso no lo podía permitir.

Leviatán por otro lado también se estaba cansando y aunque aun tenía bastantes fuerzas sentía que cada vez los ataques de S.S.M. eran más certeros.

LEVIATAN: ***Si esto se prolonga más podría ser peligroso***.- pensó mientras apuradamente esquivaba el ataque de S.S.M. el cual logro hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla.

S.S.M. ***Necesito** **encontrar la manera de liberar a las demás, pero ya estoy exhausta***.- pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente, de pronto volteo a ver a las demás a las cuales ya se les veía pálidas.- ***No puede ser, ya me queda poco tiempo, necesito rescatarlas*.**- después corrió hacia donde se encontraban las otras e intento liberarlas pero…

**JAKUDOSHI:** **A donde crees que vas?.-** le dijo lanzándole unos rayos obscuros de la palma de su mano, los cuales le dieron a S.S.M. en la espalda haciendo que callera al suelo.

TODAS (menos una) (N.A. ya saben quién^_-): **Serena**.- y se estiraron hacia adelante tratando de liberarse pero se lastimaron con las bolas obscuras que oprimían en su pecho.

S.S.M: **Chi… chicas no se preocupen, yo estoy bien**.- les dijo levantándose lentamente aunque estaba exhausta.

JAKUDOSHI: **No vuelvas a intentar salvarlas.**- dijo enojado.- **mira que si yo quiero puedo matarlas en un segundo.**- dijo son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

SERENA: **Déjalas ir de una vez**.- dijo casi en susurro volteando a verlo.- **no vez que las estas lastimando**.- dijo alzando su tono de voz con unas cuantas lagrimas al borde de sus ojos

JAKUDOSHI: **Y tu crees que me interesa lo que les pase a esas incompetentes, lo único que quiero es vengarme por lo que tu despreciable madre me hizo.-** dijo con rabia.

SERENA: **Que quieres decir?.-** pregunto confusa

JAKUDOSHI: **Pues aunque es muy molesto recordarlo, te explicare lo que la reina de la luna me hizo hace mucho tiempo, veras yo era uno de los más poderosos guardianes de la luna, y me encargaba de proteger a la princesa de la luna, o sea a ti, te vigilaba siempre, te veía pasear por los jardines del palacio, siempre tan hermosa, digamos que me gustaste demasiado, sin embargo tenias que enamorarte del despreciable de Endimión, trate por los medios posibles acercarme a ti para cortejarte, pero tu madre se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me alejo de ti, al parecer se dio cuenta que tenía una poderosa energía negativa dentro de mí, Ja no se dio cuenta a tiempo, ya que ataque la luna, intente secuestrarte, ya que eras muy poderosa y mi objetivo era formar una gran raza y contigo lo lograría, sin embargo tu madre encerró mis poderes y la única llave que había para liberarlos era el resplandor del cristal de plata, pero… como sabrás solo los de la familia real de la luna pueden hacer que este emita ese resplandor, y no solo le basto con despojarme de mis poderes, sino que también me desterró de la luna, después de esto me dispuse a esperar a que tu heredaras el cristal de plata y así obligarte si era necesario a liberar mis poderes, y tiempo después me entere que la luna había sido destruida y también me entere del gran sacrificio que hizo la reina de la luna, sacrificando su vida por salvarlos a todos, y ahí fue cuando supe que tendría otra oportunidad de recuperar mis poderes, pero que tendía que esperar más tiempo y reunir una ejercito si es que me quería enfrentar contra ti… y… bueno aquí estoy teniendo la batalla más aburrida de mi vida con una princesa cobarde que ruega por la vida de sus amigas**.- dicho fingiendo desilusión.- **créeme que me has decepcionado, creí que eras mas fuerte**.- dicho esto volvió a atacar a S.S.M., a quien apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

####################### (Unos minutos después)

La pelea seguía, pero ahora Jakudoshi lanzaba de su espada relámpagos negros los cuales solo hacían que S.S.M. se lastimara y cansara más de lo que ya estaba, además quedaba poco tiempo, y si este se acababa las chicas morirían, y ella no podía soportar eso, no estaba dispuesta a perderlas de una manera tan miserable si estaba en sus manos el rescatarlas, es verdad que ella no era muy buena con la espada o las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, que ella era una persona a la cual no le gustaban las peleas y que no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, pero aunque fuera así ahora estaba peleando por las personas que le importaban, y no iba a dejarlas morir.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente de S.S.M. logro cortarle el costado izquierdo a Jakudoshi.

JAKUDOSHI: **Ahj, como te atreves a lastimarme**.- tomándose el costado izquierdo el cual estaba sangrando.- **esta me la pagaras caro**.- y así pensó rápidamente en una manera de hacer sufrir a S.S.M., el sabia que a ella no le importaba su propio dolor, pero si le importaba el dolor ajeno, así que lanzo unos relámpagos con más poder que antes, estos eran capases se dejar gravemente heridas a las chicas.

S.S.M: **No te atrevas.-** grito corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas interceptando el ataque y recibiéndolo ella directamente.- **ahhhhhhhhh**.- grito del dolor que le provocó el ataque y cayó en el suelo boca abajo.

Las demás estaban casi inconscientes a causa del dolor y tenían la vista borrosa pero aun así vieron lo que su princesa hizo por ellas.

TODAS (N.A. Si todas aunque no lo crean): **Serena**.- gritaron con las pocas energías que les quedaban.

S.S.M: **….**- No contestaba estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Jakudoshi se acercaba a ella para darle el golpe final, las chicas lo vieron e intentaron despertarla para advertirle.

S. MARTS: **Pe…pero por qué hiciste eso?**.- pregunto confusa con un tono de voz tan bajo que pareció que estaba hablando con ella misma pues las demás no la escucharon.

S. MERCURY: **Vamos Serena, tienes que levantarte**.- dijo preocupada al ver como Jakudoshi se acercaba con una sonrisa triunfante

S. JUPITER: **No te des por vencida**.- dijo con una voz fuerte.

S. VENUS: **Recuerda que todos te necesitamos**.- mientras veía como Jakudoshi se acercaba cada vez mas

S. SATURN: **No te puedes dar por vencida tan fácilmente**.- dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

S. PLUT: **Tienes que sobrevivir, porque si no todo habrá sido en vano**.- dijo desesperada por que ella no despertaba y Jakudoshi ya estaba demasiado cerca

S. NEPTUN: **Así es... si no despiertas la muerte de Darién habrá sido en vano**.- dijo casi gritando, a esto S.S.M. reacciono moviéndose un poco, pero aun no despertaba completamente, todas ya estaban desesperadas pues Jakudoshi ya estaba alzando su espada para darle el golpe final a S.S.M.

(N.A. que lento camina verdad, es que la quería hacer de emoción ^_^´)

S. URANUS: **Por favor princesa, durante los entrenamientos me enseñaste que podías ser muy fuerte, no puedes morir tan fácilmente, si lo haces… yo… yo… ¡Nunca te lo perdonare y seguramente Darién tampoco lo hará!**.- dijo gritando de desesperación.

Jakudoshi ya se encontraba al lado de S.S.M. pero esta sin que él se diera cuenta (N.A. porque estaba boca abajo) abrió los ojos y justo cuando Jakudoshi le iba a dar el golpe final ella se teletransporto mas cerca de donde estaban las chicas.

S.S.M: **Gracias chicas**.- les dijo con una sonrisa débil.

S. URANUS: **Te encuentras bien?**.- pregunto preocupada (N.A. jeje es un poco obvio pero tenía que preguntar ^_^´)

S.S.M: **Me temo que ya no tengo fuerzas chicas**.- dijo enterrando su espada en la tierra y recargándose en esta para no caer.- ***Lo único que quiero es librarlas, pero como?***.- pensaba mientras Jakudoshi la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

JAKUDOSHI: **Veo que mi ataque te ha lastimado bastante, te hubieras quedado en el suelo, así te habrías evitado más sufrimiento innecesario**.- dijo queriendo demostrarle a S.S.M. que estaba perdida.

Pero esta aprovecho la distracción de Jakudoshi y se acerco a las chicas para liberarlas, sin embargo los tallos que tenían atrapadas a las Sailors expulsaron ondas de electroshocks (N.A. creo que si es eso, es cuando te da una descarga de electricidad)

TODAS: **Serena!.-** gritaron, pero esta no se detuvo y siguió jalando de los tallos.

S. URANUS: **Por favor detente, te estás haciendo daño**.- tratando de convencerla.

S.S.M: **No… no permitiré que ustedes mueran, ¡Eso nunca!.-** grito jalando más fuerte, esto hizo que los tallos se aflojaran y así utilizo su espada para cortarlos, y al fin las Sailor quedaron libreadas, sin embargo las bolas de energía obscura que tenían en sus pechos aun no salían, por lo que S.S.M. utilizo el resto de sus energías para purificarlas, y…

S.S.M: **L… lo logre**.- respirando agitadamente.- **al… fin las… salve chicas**.- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sujetándose con las manos de él.

TODAS: **Serena**.- corrieron a socorrerla, pero Jakudoshi fue más rápido que ellas y tomo a S.S.M. por el cuello, esta opuso un poco de resistencia pero ya no le quedaban energías.

JAKUDOSHI: **Jajajaja, bastante listo de tu parte.**- dijo apretando aun mas su agarre.- **pero mira que eres descuidada, quedaste sin energía tonta**.- dijo viendo que no le quedaban fuerzas.- **y por eso es que morirás.**

Jakudoshi alzo su espada apuntando al estomago de S.S.M. pero las sailors corrieron a atacarle.

(N.A. Sailor marts también participa porque si Jakudoshi gana ella muere, es simple no solo instinto de supervivencia)

JAKUDOSHI: **Ja, ustedes creen que me van a derrotar con esos poderes tan insignificantes que tienen?**.- dijo mirando divertido como las Sailors arremetían en su contra.- **no tan rápido, primero acabare con la princesa de la luna y después me ocupare de ustedes**.- dicho esto creo un campo de energía que mantuvo a las sailors fuera para que así ellas no pudieran interferir.

Así fue como Jakudoshi enterró su espada en el costado derecho de S.S.M.

S.S.M: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**- grito de dolor.

**¡NOOOOO!**.- gritaron todas intentando entrar en el campo de energía

S.S.M. fue perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento escuchando como la llamaban sus compañeras.

JAKUDOSHI: **Muy bien, terminado esto**.- aventó a S.S.M. al suelo, esta no se movía, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.- **Es hora de acabar con las basuras menores**.- se acerco rápidamente donde estaban todas viendo con cara de espanto a S.S.M. que yacía inconsciente en el piso**.- ¡Pongan atención o les irá mal!**.- dijo golpeándolas con su espada a cada una tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

#################################

_Mientras tanto en la mente de serena_

S.S.M: ***Ya no puedo más, chicas… lo siento***.- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras de hundía en la obscuridad, pero…

¿?.- **No te puedes dar por vencida.-** dijo una voz

S.S.M: **Quien es?.**- pregunto extrañada y aun con los ojos cerrados

¿?.- **Recuerda que todas te necesitan**.- volvió a decir la voz

S.S.M: **Quien eres?**.- pregunto de nuevo.

¿?.- **Es que acaso ya no me recuerdas, amor**?.- dijo la voz

S.S.M: **No… puede ser… D… Darién?.-** pregunto confusa abriendo poco a poco los ojos y viendo a Darién parado enfrente de ella

DARIEN: **Así es, recuerda que yo deje a tu cargo la seguridad de la tierra, no te puedes dar por vencida.**- dijo acercándose a ella

S.S.M: **Pero, estoy muy débil y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo**.- dijo sintiéndose impotente.

DARIEN: **Claro que eres fuerte, y por la energía, dime es que acaso te has olvidado del cristal dorado?**.- pregunto poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella.

S.S.M: **E… el cristal Dorado?.-** pregunto alzando la vista y mirando directamente a los ojos a Darién.

DARIEN: **Así es, mientras este contigo yo no me apartare de tu lado**.- cuando dijo esto del pecho de S.S.M salió un resplandor dorado que cubrió en poco tiempo todo su cuerpo.- **Se fuerte… Te amo**.- esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de que ella despertara.

#####################################

_Al despertar_

Abrió los ojos y tenia lágrimas en ellos veía borroso debido a las lágrimas, trato de pararse pero un punzante dolor en el costado derecho se lo impidió, y allí se dio cuenta de que su herida era bastante profunda, pero esto paso a segundo plano cuando vio como sus amigas eran atacadas sin piedad por Jakudoshi.

S.S.M: **Chicas**.- dijo en susurro mientras intentaba levantarse, y una vez en pie.- **¡Chicas!.-** grito captando la atención de todas y de un muy sorprendido Jakudoshi.

TODAS:** Serena**.- gritaron débilmente pues estaban muy golpeadas

JAKUDOSHI: **Pero, como puede ser que aun te puedas poner en pie?.-** pregunto atónito.

S.S.M: **Yo… no moriré tan fácilmente**.- dijo con voz débil, el cristal dorado le había devuelto sus energías pero la herida que tenia era grave.- **No hasta derrotarte**.- dijo decididamente.

JAKUDOSHI: **Ja, pero si estas muriendo**.- dijo viendo la herida que le había hecho.- **no creo que resistas con esa herida que tienes ahí**.- dijo sarcásticamente.- **ya ni siquiera puedes moverte fácilmente, ¿Cómo crees que vas a pelear conmigo?**

S.S.M: **Te derrotare, eso tenlo por seguro**.- dijo segura de sí misma, esto a Jakudoshi le enojo mucho y tanta fue su ira que se empezó a transformar en un monstruo, su forma era la de un dragón negro con las alas como gastadas y ojos rojos, este comenzó a volar y lanzar bolas de fuego con rayos alrededor a todas las personas.- **Eso no te lo permitiré**.- dijo poniendo un campo de energía para proteger a todos, pero el dragón lanzo un fuerte chillido que hizo que todos los cristales de las personas de la ciudad salieran de sus cuerpos, pero había algo raro en esos cristales, lo que serena noto.- **pero que es lo que tienen esos cristales?**.- pregunto mirándolos.

JAKUDOSHI: **Es solo que he absorbido toda la energía vital de estos cristales.-** dijo el dragón con una voz macabra.- **ahora son inútiles, por más que trates de regresarlos a sus cuerpos no lo harán, así que estos miserables humanos ya murieron, jajajajajajajajajaja**

S.S.M: **No…**- cayó de rodillas.- **esto no puede ser, entonces…**

JAKUDOSHI: **Así es, todos los humanos de esta ciudad están muertos**.- cuando dijo eso por la mente de S.S.M. pasaron rápidamente las imágenes de sus padres, su hermano, molly, Andrew, y todos sus amigos y conocidos.- **y pronto todos los humanos de este miserable planeta lo estarán**.- dijo con desdén.

S.S.M: **No… tú no puedes hacer eso, son personas inocentes**.- grito angustiada.

JAKUDOSHI: **Demasiado tarde, ya lo he hecho**.- con una sonrisa macabra, y así caían cristales por todas partes sin su brillo señal de que ahora eran inservibles pues no tenían las energías necesarias para hacer que sus respectivos dueños vivieran, y Jakudoshi se iba asiendo mas grande.

S.S.M: ***Que es lo que puedo hacer, es que acaso ya todo está perdido… es que acaso todo ha sido en vano***.- pensaba impotente.-** *Además estoy segura de que con esta herida no soportare por mucho tiempo, tengo que pensar en una opción para derrotarlo y traer a todos de vuelta, pero como?***.- mientras meditaba todo esto sintió que alguien colocaba sus manos en su costado derecho.- **¿Qué haces?**.- pregunto extrañada.

S. URANUS: **Solo estoy intentando curar tu herida y darte un poco de energía, así resistirás mas**.- dijo intentando curarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

S.S.M:** Haruka, te dije que no intentaras curarme, sabes que puede ser peligroso para ti, además como se te ocurre que vas a regresarme mis energi…**.- de repente una idea peso por su mente.- ***Claro, esos cristales se encuentran inservibles por que Jakudoshi les ha quitado toda su energía, pero si yo logro devolvérselas seguramente podrán volver a sus cuerpos, tal vez… lo mejor sea empezar por purificar a Jakudoshi y así hacer que desaparezca, después devolverle la energía que han perdido los cristales y posiblemente también pueda revivir a Darién y salvar el planeta titán, solo necesito que las chicas me den un poco de sus energías***.- así lo decidió y volteo a ver a las demás.- **Chicas, necesito que todas me presten un poco de sus energías por favor**.- pidió.

S. SATURN:** No tienes por qué pedirlo, la energía que tenemos es toda tuya**.- dijo con una sonrisa, porque al fin se sentía de utilidad en esa ardua batalla.

S. PLUT:** Así es, o acaso olvidas que tu nos diste mas energías para que seamos más poderosas**.- Dijo igualmente sonriendo.

S. NEPTUN:** Te devolveremos…**.- dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia S.S.M.

S. URANUS: **Tus energías**.- dijo haciendo lo mismo.

S. MERCURY, S. JUPITER Y S. VENUS: **Te devolvemos tus energías**.- dijeron con mucha felicidad extendiendo también sus manos hacia S.S.M.

S. MARTS: **…**.- no dijo nada, solo extendió sus manos hacia S.S.M. porque las demás se le quedaron mirando inquicidoramente.

Así S.S.M. fue recopilando las energías que le hacían falta para derrotar definitivamente a Jakudoshi y salvar a todos, mientras las Sailor scouts perdían sus transformaciones y caían de rodillas al piso agotadas.

S.S.M: **Chicas…**- dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a Jakudoshi, (N.A. aunque recuerden que este está volando, aclaro, Jakudoshi).-** no desperdiciare sus poderes**.- dijo volteando a verlas.- **se los prometo**.- dijo empezando a elevarse en el cielo.

S. SATURN: **Increíble**.- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

: **Esta volando**.- dijo sorprendida mirando en dirección donde estaba serena.

Una vez que estuvo a la altura de Jakudoshi S.S.M. se dispuso a purificarlo.

JAKUDOSHI:** Ja tonta como si pudieras hacer algo como en el estado en el que te encuentras**.- dijo viendo como serena extendía sus manos al frente de ella y allí entre sus manos aparecía el cristal de plata.

S.S.M: **Legendario Cristal de Plata, por favor concede mis deseos, purifica el mal que esta frente a mí, regresa la energía que les ha sido extraída a esos cristales, libera al planeta titán de la obscuridad en la que se encuentra sumergido y regresa la vida a mi ser más preciado Darién así como a los inocentes que fueron controlados por el mal…, para esto te ofrezco mi existencia, mi fuerza y mi energía, ¡POR FAVOR PODEROSO CRISTAL DE PLATA CONCEDE MIS DESEOS! **.-dicho todo esto alzo las manos y de ellas una luz plateada, Jakudoshi intento atacar a S.S.M. sin embargo la luz que se estaba desprendiendo del cristal de plata purifico las energías negativas que se encontraban en el ataque, así esa luz alcanzo a Jakudoshi y lo elimino por completo purificándolo totalmente, la luz dio vida a los cristales que habían sido extraídos de las personas, los cuales regresaron a los cuerpos de estos, aunque aun no despertaban ya que estuvieron mucho tiempo sin su fuente de energía y necesitaban descansar, después ese resplandor se convirtió en una gran columna de luz plateada que se disparo fuera del planeta tierra, la columna de luz viajo por el espacio hasta llegar a un planeta cubierto por la obscuridad, los habitantes de ese planeta vieron como esa columna de luz rodeo por completo el planeta, quedando por unos segundos tan deslumbrados que no pudieron seguir mirando, cuando la luz cumplió con su objetivo desapareció dejando una energía reconfortante y pacífica además de que los cuerpos que yacían inertes en el suelo cobraron vida y los familiares de estos lloraron de felicidad al ver el milagro que acababa de ocurrir

SEIL:** Gracias quien quiera que seas…**- dijo con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento mirando al último rastro de esa luz desaparecer

Después de que el planeta titán fue librado de las tinieblas, aparecieron, junto a las sailors que se encontraban mirando en el suelo, los cuerpos de Esmeralda, Paris, Cristofer y Darién, quienes comenzaron a moverse y recuperar la conciencia, cuando las sailors se dieron cuenta de que esmeralda y sus acompañantes habían revivido, se pusieron alertas, sin embargo Darién intervino:

DARIÉN: **Deténganse… Estas personas solo estaban siendo controladas por un ser maligno llamado Leviatán y sus aliados, ellos no eran consientes de los que hacían. Además serena ya los ha perdonado y por eso…**- ya no continuo ya que vio como S.S.M. perdía la consciencia, su transformación y caía peligrosamente (N.A. recuerden que estaba volando).

Mientras caía todos veían aterrados la escena, y pensaban que iba a ocurrir lo peor cuando Cristofer hizo crecer unas lianas las cuales atramparon a Serena y evitaron un golpe directo al piso.

Todos se acercaron corriendo para ver como se encontraba serena, y esta abrió los ojos y a la primera persona que vio fue a Darién quien la veía preocupado, Serena sonrió débilmente y:

SERENA:** Lo hice…-** dijo débilmente.

DARIÉN:** Si lo hiciste, nos salvaste a todos.- **dijo sonriendo.

SERENA:** Aunque creo que me esforcé mucho…-** dijo viéndolos a todos.-** lo siento pero creo que ya no podre permanecer más tiempo junto a ustedes.- **dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.-** lo siento, pero dejo en sus manos la paz de este hermoso planeta al cual amo.-** sin embargo la Sailor del viento intervino.

HARUKA:** No puedes dejarnos, yo te curare, para que te repongas así no morirás.-** dijo desesperada.

SERENA:** Lo siento, pero para poder ayudar a todos le di como ofrenda al cristal de plata mi vida, verán no se puede revivir a alguien tan fácilmente y mucho menos a tantas personas, es por eso que se tiene que hacer un sacrificio para cumplir esa petición.**

ESMERALDA:** Entonces esto es por nuestra causa, por revivirnos a nosotros…- **no puedo seguir.

SERENA:** No fue su culpa el ser poseídos, además no solo fueron ustedes, los habitantes de su planeta también se encuentran a salvo, por eso ya pueden regresar tranquilamente.-** dijo cada vez sintiéndose más débil, ya le quedaba poco tiempo.

ESMERALDA:** Muchas gracias por todo.-** fue lo último que dijo, ella no podía ayudar a serena.

DARIÉN:** Serena, ahora estamos juntos, por favor no me condenes a una vida sin ti.-** dijo tristemente

SERENA:** No te preocupes Darién, lo que menos quiero es que sufras así que por favor prométeme que vas a ser feliz y a cuidar de todos por mi.-** dijo tomándole la mano.- **prométemelo.-** dijo al ver que el no respondía.

DARIÉN:** S… si… te lo prometo.- **dijo ya resignado.

SERENA:** Gracias.- **dijo sonriendo y cerrando lentamente sus ojos.- **Los amo a todos.- **y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, así dejo de respirar, su cuerpo perdió calor y paso a estar frio, señales de que la princesa de la luna ya no vivía.

Todas las Sailors se sumieron en la tristeza de no volver a ver a su querida princesa, de repente la Sailor del viento comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su querida amiga y princesa, y así poco a poco fue desapareciendo el cuerpo de la que muchas veces salvo la tierra del mal, la chica que se sacrifico por sus seres queridos.

Después de un tiempo Esmeralda, Paris y Cristofer se despidieron de todos, aunque nadie se veía con ánimos de nada, la melancolía estaba presente en el ambiente y los tres pertenecientes al planeta titán no eran la excepción, que si bien no habían tratado mucho tiempo son serena, le tenían un gran agradecimiento por la ayuda que recibieron por parte de ella, así ellos regresaron a su planeta y las sailors y Darién quedaron con un vacio en sus corazones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En un castillo que se encontraba en el paraíso, donde iban todas las almas de las personas más bondadosa._

Se encontraba serena dormida en una cama con sabanas blancas, alrededor de ella estaban unas personas vestidas de blanco adornando con oro sus atuendos, entre ellos se encontraba la madre de Serena la reina Serenity.

REINA SERENITY:** Mi querida hija, te extrañaba pero es muy pronto para que estés conmigo.-** dijo llorando, cuando un anciano que se encontraba a su lado toco su hombro y dijo.

ANCIANO:** No te preocupes, todos comprendemos que es muy pronto para que ella muera, la necesitamos, porque sin ella, no solo la tierra, sino todo el universo estará en peligro.-** dijo y otro anciano intervino

ANCIANO 2:** Ella regresara a la vida una vez más, sin embargo no recordara nada de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora, tendrá recuerdos de una vida diferente y renacerá como lo que es una verdadera princesa.-** dijo seriamente tocando la frente de serena la cual seguía durmiendo, cuando el primer anciano hablo.

ANCIANO:** Además de que no será más la princesa de la luna…-** alzo sus manos junto al otro anciano y.

ANCIANO Y ANCIANO 2: **Renacerás como la persona más poderosa del universo, desarrollaras los poderes que solo tu podrás controlar, no serás más un ser humano serás una diosa, hermosa, poderosa, algún día reina pero por el momento se te conocerá como ¡LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO! .-** así el cuerpo de serena desapareció de allí.

SERENITY:** No creen que le están dando demasiadas responsabilidades?**

ANCIANO:** No lo creo, es su destino.**

ANCIANO 2:** Así es, es su destino no ser una persona normal si no una diosa, además es la única que puede salvar al universo entero de la destrucción.**

ANCIANO:** Es por esto que no podemos dejar su seguridad a la nada, despertare a sus guardianes los cuales la protegerán en lo que recuerda quien es, y cuando llegue el momento unirán fuerzas con las Sailor Scauts para cuidar de su bienestar.**

SERENITY:** Solo espero que mi hija no sufra.-** dijo con lágrimas mirando el espacio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En un gran castillo el cuan contenía un preciado tesoro en una de sus habitaciones:_

Se encontraba una joven rubia durmiendo entre sabanas de seda cuando los rayos del sol fueron los encargados de despertarla avisando el comienzo de un nievo día y una nueva aventura.

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

_Continuara …^_^…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el fic hasta donde va, La segunda temporada va a terdar un poco por que aun no le ha comenzado a escribir, solo la tengo en mi mente, y es que tengo 6 libros que leer aparte, así que mi tiempo esta algo apretado, espero que me tengan paciencia y me dejen sus reviews, eso me da animos para continuar escribiendo porque significa que mis esfuerzos no están siendo en vano…

…^_^…

HASTA LUEGO…


End file.
